Obligatory Psychotic Jackass
by ghostworld
Summary: After some very traumatic events their lives will never be the same again... One misunderstanding crushed someone’s heart. What will it take to win that person’s trust back? Let the groveling begin… This is LoVe with some MaDi. Chapt. 11 finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: All you need is familiarity with the characters of the show because this is a completely AU.

Prologue

Then

The first time I set eyes on her I knew there was something special about her. She was wearing a soccer uniform; her socks were all the way up to her knees and she had pigtails. She was so innocent, so pure, so full of life, if she only knew that life isn't a bed of roses. She had a family one that supported her for the most part. Veronica Mars was the girl next door.

Lily on the other hand was her total opposite; she was wild, literary boy crazy, always the life of the party. She was beautiful but that was only skin deep because she did whatever or who ever she wanted when ever she pleased without other people concerns. She had the word temptation written all over her she was the devil in the flesh.

Duncan my best friend he was different than me he was more like Veronica. He was always a leader, calm, intelligent, but very passive. He just stood there never really choosing a side he was after all a momma's boy. He had it all but never used it to his advantage because he lacked that determination. He was the boy next door, the dream guy, so perfect.

I consider myself unique. I have everything at the tips of my fingers yet I lack the only thing I ever wanted which was love. A family that actually cared about what I did and that wanted to be part of it. I am a rebel but I have a cause I search for that of what I lack.

Who knew that one tragic event would change us all…

Now

Veronica wasn't the same girl she once used to be, she was different. She didn't have as many friends as before it was just herself, now. She became sarcastic and very defensive and even walked around with a taser. She is very spunky and determined.

Lily got what she deserved, she was gone but I doubt it was to a better place. She was dead.

Duncan become closed, he dumped Veronica but still cared strongly for her. He became a walking zombie. Things didn't seem to matter to him anymore, he just took up space, and he was emotionless.

I on the other hand, did change somewhat not as much as Veronica though. I started to despise anything that had to do with Veronica Mars. I tried to the best of my ability and with the help of the rest of the student body to make her life a living hell. I lost a lot of my hopes and dreams had little faith in anything and everyone.

This is where my story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing the prologue... :o) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 1:

Then

Duncan finally got the balls to ask Veronica out; I didn't understand why that bothered me so much, but I pretended it didn't. That was my routine with anything in my life I pretended the world was fine even if I was dying inside. It wasn't that hard all I had to do was put a smile on my face and go on as if nothing bothered me; but she knew, she could see it my eyes, Veronica asked me a couple of times if I was fine and I would just look at her put that stupid smile back on my face and say are you kidding I'm super.

I could see Duncan's relationship with Veronica was different than mine and Lily's. Veronica would always try to please Duncan with everything and he would try to do the same for her. Lily always wanted things to go her way so I would let her. But together we four were unstoppable; where one of us went we all went, together as one because we were the fantastic four. We had our own little secluded part at the beach that only we knew about it was our little getaway.

I remember this particular incident where Duncan and Lily had gone on their annual family trip to Aspen at the beginning of summer. Veronica and I had stayed behind; we never really talked to each unless they were here but we still considered each other friends.

I had gotten in trouble with my father because of my sister Trina. She had asked me for money and I told her I wouldn't give her any because she would waste it on her stupid boyfriend. She told my dad I pushed her against the wall and took some money from her purse. Needless to say I got a hard beating that day and Trina still took that money away from me. I was used to those beatings well you see they happened often but there was nothing I could really do but take them.

When my dad was done whipping me with the belt on my back I ran out grabbing my shirt and left my house. I didn't know where to go but somehow I ended up at our little secluded beach. Tears were running down my face all I knew was that I couldn't stop them. I sat down placing my knees against my chest and putting my hands around my legs looking at the sunset thinking how beautiful it was and how crappy my life was.

When out of nowhere I heard a dog barking and a small blonde wearing a sexy black bikini top and some jean shorts holding a leash on one hand and her sandals on the other. As she came closer I knew exactly who she was it was Veronica Mars; so I began to wipe the tears off my face.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here alone?" she said with a big smile on her face as she sat next to me.

"… I was just looking at the sunset… relaxing…" my voice sounded a bit shaky.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and putting her arm around my neck and said, "Logan… are you sure you are okay? … I know we are not the closets of friends but you can count on me you know…" she said as she began to rub my back.

I moved away because the pain was just too strong; she noticed when I clenched but also saw the face I made. She looked back at my back and noticed stains of blood.

"Oh my gosh… Logan! I'm so sorry… I didn't know… what happened?" she sounded so concerned and worried.

As I got up to leave she stood up as well, I told her, "It's nothing just forget about… I have to go now…"

I turned away from her and began to leave when I felt a small hand grabbing mine to stop me.

"… Logan… please…" her voice began to sound very shaky and she continued, "…go with…me…" I turned around and saw tears beginning to stream down her face.

I couldn't bear to see her cry so we walked to my car and drove to her house; I couldn't understand why but I felt relieved. We got off and walked to her porch, she got the keys out from her pocket letting the dog go in first then we followed, she asked me to close the door and lock it. While she ran into the bathroom bringing back with her a first aide kit; she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her bedroom.

Once we were in there I noticed she had many pictures in her room; most of them were of the fantastic four, a couple of her and her dad, and just a few of Duncan and her. She had one picture of me and her on her night stand from when we were younger.

She set the first aide kit on the bed, she slowly began to put her small hands underneath my shirt to take it off but I stopped her. She looked at me and said, "It's okay… I promise I won't hurt you…" trying to put a slight smile on her face.

She began to move up her hands higher this time but I stopped her once more; I looked at her with pleading eyes to stop but it was as she could read my mind, she said, "I don't want the wounds to get infected." She began to move her hands up higher than last time her touch was so gentle and soft. As she did that she continued to look straight into my eyes once her hands had reach my shoulders she slowly began to remove my shirt off my head.

She dropped the shirt on the floor and asked, "Why do you let him do that to you?" I looked at her in disbelief how did she know it was him and all I did was look at her, when I felt tears filling up my eyes.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed me on my forehead, then on my left cheek, then the nose, then the right cheek, and finally placing her lips with mine it was so soft just like her. She walked behind me and gasped when she saw all the old wounds that had healed and the new ones. She began to trace one it was small and round from a cigar, she moved to another one that was from the wipe, she leaned and kissed a couple of wounds.

At that moment the tears that once filled my eyes were now rolling down my face. She walked around me once again but this time facing me; she wiped the tears off my face, placed her hands around my neck and kissed my lips once more but this time I corresponded, I felt shocks of electricity streaming all over my body.

She moved away and asked me to lie down on her bed face down and I did as she asked. She kneeled down beside me and began to cure the new wounds; it took about an hour to get all of them. I slowly began to get up but she didn't let me.

"Logan… please don't! My parents won't be back until Sunday, you can stay here until then… if you'd like." She seemed so determined not to let me go and it was just Friday so I couldn't resist. Besides nobody at my house would miss me or even notice I'm gone.

I laid back down on her bed while she laid down right next to me her eyes were teary; she looked so concerned I tried to give her a slight smile.

"… Ronnie, thank you…" I told her as I reached over to be closer to her. It amazed me that I was laying in bed with a beautiful girl and yet I didn't want anything else than to be by her side and cuddle with her.

I ended up staying the whole weekend, she cleaned my wounds everyday that weekend, and I had so much fun. We cooked together, watched some really corny chick flicks, played games, and just talked something I had never done with Lily. Veronica was so different so special she had made me really happy that weekend even though it was because of special circumstances. She made me see that life can be exciting and fun without having to be drunk or wasted. Before I left that Sunday afternoon, I reached down and kissed her on the lips and she corresponded, this kiss was more passionate than before. She whispered into my ear, "I will always be here for you no matter what… please don't forget that…" I drove off with a big smile on my face.

Now

I can't forgive Veronica Mars, I just can't, she knew but she never said anything. How could she do that to me… I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong about her. I am going to make it my mission in life to destroy her, to make sure she leaves this town, to make her life a living hell if she doesn't, she'll regret it.

Then

Veronica and I didn't talk about what happened that weekend. Duncan and Lily came back and things went off the same like nothing ever happened but I did catch myself looking at her differently. A month passed by, Duncan broke up with Veronica but didn't really tell her, he just begun ignoring her and avoiding her at all costs. She was pretty devastated she didn't understand why he broke up with her and it was then when all our lives began to change drastically. The fantastic four became non-existent, Lily and I would either hang out with Duncan or Veronica but it was never at the same time.

One night, my mom was out of town filming a movie in Hawaii and my father was supposed to be at an important meeting with his agent and Trina was with one of her low life boyfriends somewhere. I decided to invite Veronica over to watch a movie; I had called Lily but she never answered her phone and Duncan was out of the question. I went over to the Mars residence to pick up Veronica at 7:00 p.m.; she looked so beautiful in her jean skirt and white top. We decided to go get some take out and take it back to my house; we also stopped by a rental place to get some movies, and then headed towards my house.

I had forgotten my house keys but remembered we had some spare keys out in the pool house which always remained open, Veronica and I walked over there when we heard some moaning sounds coming out of there.

We stopped and looked at each other, I slowly opened the doors and couldn't believe what I saw…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... Hope you enjoy! I would like to thank my WONDERFUL Beta for all her help and speedyness on both my stories. :OD

Chapter 2:

Now

Veronica only had 3 real friends; a basketball jock, a computer geek, and a stupid PCHer. They would always have lunch together at the same loser table right in from of mine.

I would always catch Duncan glancing over to look at Veronica when he thought nobody was watching but I was. I still couldn't understand why he broke up with her if he loved so much but I was glad he did. I couldn't stand Veronica, not now but after that night, that kiss, she was part of me, in my mind, my veins, in my heart and in my soul.

Veronica was playing with her food, poking the meat with her fork when all of a sudden she heard "Hey V, How was journalism?" Mac asked as she sat down by Veronica.

"Wonderful! Like I found this like great topic for the newspaper… I can see it now… on the front page in big black bold letters… 'Logan the Obligatory Psychotic Jackass Strikes Again!'" As she put her fork down on the table while looking at Mac with a big grin on her face.

Both girls looked at each other and laughed, "What did he do this time?"

"…he called me a bitch… he also told me I deserved everything that happens to me… he said that my dad getting fired wasn't enough… that we should have left… that he thought he could trust me… but that I ended up back stabbing him… you know the usual… except he was going to say something else but stopped… there's something he's hiding… I can feel it…" her eyes were filled with tears because she remembered everything that happened that summer when her life changed.

At that moment Wallace approached the girls, put his tray on the table next to Veronica and hugged her; he sensed she wasn't okay. Veronica got up and left running into the girls' bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and saw a reflection of someone who she didn't recognize, someone who was damaged in every way possible. Veronica hated herself; she felt guilty, depressed, angry but above all lonely.

"Hey! What happened to V? Did that rich boy do something to her because if he did he's going to have a date with my fist tonight" a fist began to form on Weevil's hand as he approached the table to sit down. He had seen Veronica running away crying when Wallace hugged her.

Then

Logan and Veronica approached the pool house when they heard moaning sounds coming from inside….

I stood there in front of the door with one hand on the knob, not wanting to open because I knew my father would be there with one of his whores. Veronica saw the look of desperation in my eyes she reached over and grabbed my free hand and squeezed tight to let me know she was there for whatever happened next.

My hand slowly began to turn the knob and when the door was fully open I couldn't believe my eyes…

My dad was indeed there with one of his whores but that wasn't his, she belonged to me, she was my girlfriend, Lilly, who was on top riding him.

I let go of Veronica's hand in a heart beat; at that moment both Lilly and Aaron looked over at me and Veronica, who also stood there shocked.

I felt nauseous, my world was crumbling right before my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Lilly had cheated on me many times before and I always took her back because I loved her and I thought she loved me. I thought that eventually she would get tired of it that it was only a phase she was going through but it wasn't; I guess I was wrong about that too.

Lilly immediately got off my dad, grabbed a sheet to cover herself. I couldn't believe what was happening, I just wanted to get out of that hell hole, so I bolted out of there with tears streaming down my face but at the same time this hysterical laugh came out as if telling myself 'I told you so.' You would have thought that Lilly would have followed me but she didn't, Veronica did.

I walked over to my X-terra and punched the side window as hard as I could and broke it into a thousand pieces. Veronica came over and flinched at the sight; she grabbed my car keys and asked me to get in the passenger's seat, and we drove to her house.

Once we got there, she once again rushed into her bathroom for the first aide kit. When she came out with it in her hands she didn't find me in the living room but in her bedroom looking at a picture of Lilly and me at the beach from homecoming. I threw the picture across the room breaking it. Veronica walked over to me, dragged me to the bathroom to rinse water on my bleeding hand, I noticed that she wouldn't look me in the eye because she was scared.

"… I'm sorry…" is all I said in the slightest whisper. She looked up at me and gave me the smallest smile after that we walked to her room where she cleaned up the wound.

I was sitting on her bed and she was on the floor putting the safety pins on the bandage and finished it up but didn't let go of my hand. She got on her knees and looked straight at me, I tried to look away but she caught my shin with her other hand. Looking straight into my eyes she pleaded, "…I'm sorry for what happened earlier… I know you probably don't want to hear this… but… I want you to know that I didn't know anything about it… I wouldn't have kept something like that from you… I'm here for you… I need you to know that… no matter what happens between you guys… I won't leave your side…" she reached up and kissed my cheek and gave me a smile as she pulled away.

I looked straight into her eyes and was able to tell she was telling me the truth, she was so sincere and helpful but I needed to get my frustration out. Tears had been rolling down my face nonstop since I left my house I can't seem to make them stop. I felt like disappearing; I wanted to be alone to think things through but I'm afraid of what I might do if I leave.

"Logan… we can stay here if you want… since I was supposed to spend the weekend at your house..." Veronica was supposed to stay at my house because her dad was working on an important case in San Diego and her mother was out of town visiting a friend.

I just nodded. "Why don't you pick a movie while I'll cook dinner?" she tried to sound a little enthusiastic.

"…sure…"

Veronica went into the kitchen and began preparing her specialty 3 scoop sundaes. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and noticed her putting the last finishing touches on the sundaes which was the whip cream. I laughed at the beautiful sight of Veronica cooking when she said, "presentation matters…" as she put the cherries on top of the sundaes to finish them up; when she finished she looked up at me and gave me an innocent smile.

I laughed for the first time that night, "How about I whip up something for us to eat while you choose the movie?"

"But what about my…"

"We can have those for dessert"

She nodded at me as she walked to the living room. I made some delicious turkey sandwiches on wheat bread accompanied by some chips and strawberry lemonades. I put the our dinners on a tray and carried it to the living when I heard "_There's a bunch of birds in the sky/ And some deers just went running by/ Oh the snows pure and white/On the earth rich and brown/ Just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town_" coming from the television.

"South Park?"

"It's a classic. What can I say? Sit down, you know you like it." Veronica was sitting down on the couch and I sat next to her; we ate our dinner and finished off with desserts. I began to get really sleepy so I laid down on the couch putting my head on Veronica's lap; she began to run her fingers through my hair very gently and my eyes began to close. The last words I heard being whispered into my ear were "…I love you…"

Now

Veronica ran to the bathroom during lunch after Weevil approached. I wanted to run after her and protect her because she looked so vulnerable and broken but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was crying because I made her… It was after journalism class right before lunch. She waited until everyone left the room so she could use one of the computers. I had already made her miserable during that period making sure she couldn't get anything done; being the same wonderful obligatory psychotic jackass that I am or so she calls me. Once everyone had left the room I locked the door behind me and approached her cautiously. At first she was startled but fury filled her eyes once she saw me standing there.

"What the hell do you want? Oh wait! Did you forget the way back to hell or are you here to fuck yourself?" her stare was full of anger and resentment.

"Why sugarpuss, we both know that if I wanted to do that I would snap my fingers and some skank would be begging me to look at them…"

"Bite me!"

"I would but I don't want to catch anything…besides what's the going rate nowadays?"

Veronica began walking towards the door but stopped when I wouldn't let her pass through. I was standing in front of the doorway blocking the entrance. She was looking at me a way she hadn't in such a long time now then looked at my hands holding onto her shoulders. She tried to get out of my grip but I just gripped her tighter.

"Look Ronnie, we need to talk. You are not leaving this room until we do!"

"We have nothing to talk about honeybunch now let me go!"

"But you see we do" We held our gaze for a couple of seconds but they felt like hours. I hadn't had that feeling in a long time, not even with Lilly, this was a first. It was full of sadness, anger, resentment, passion, and love all mixed into one.

"Fine… make it quick…"

"We both know we can't stand each other… You betrayed us, Duncan, Lilly, and specially me… You're a Bit…"

"I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me. You and your stupid worthless toadies do enough of that every single day… so if that's all you wanted to tell me I'll be on my way!" she pushed past me and headed towards the door again so I grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. It was a hard rough kiss full of passion, need and want. Her lips were red, soft, and strawberry flavored. I had to stop when she bit my lower lip and I pulled away; before she left she slapped me and ran out the door. I stood there stunned.

I couldn't believe she had kissed me with such passion. Her lips were imprinted on mine; her taste, her smell, her image were burning deep in within my head, heart, and soul.

Then…

When I woke up in the morning I was covered with a blanket from my shoulders to my feet and a pillow underneath my head. Veronica was out of sight I assume she had to sleep in her room. I was exhausted but part of me wanted to thank Veronica for her hospitality and for just being there for me. I got up and went to the kitchen I was going to make her some of my very special 'Logan Echolls Breakfast Dish.' I heard someone knock on the door so I went over to answer it but was shocked to see none other than the lying-cheating- whore- good for nothing but a good lay- Lilly Kane.

TBC…

A/N: You guys know what to do... Please review:OD


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I knew exactly where I wanted to go with this story I just didn't know in what order I should do it but now I have it all planned out. I will be posting the next chapter sooner! I want to thank everyone that reviewed you guys are all awesome. Those reviews are well appreciated.

A/N2: I want to apoligize for any mistakes in the fic I wasn't able to get it revised. I just didn't want to make you wait anymore.

A special shout out to princetongirl8182. Don't worry I didn't forget about this story.

Again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3:

"Well, if it isn't none other than the boy wonder Logan Echolls. What the **HELL** are you doing here!" asked a very pissed off Lily Kane. Her leg was extended, one foot tapping the floor impatiently; her arms crossed, and eyes glaring at Logan.

I couldn't believe my ears… is she fuckin' asking me this! What a bitch!

I looked at her incredulously, "What the fuck do **YOU **want here? You aren't welcome here!" I countered gritting his teeth.

"What hurts more Logan, knowing that I fucked your dad or that he was better?!" Lily gave me a mocking grin.

Fire could be seen in my eyes. I was filled with rage.

Little did we know that Veronica had already woken up and was witnessing our whole interaction.

Lily lost eye contact with me when she turned to see a car drive by the Mar's house. Veronica saw this as her chance. Her chance to help out a friend from the venomous tongue of Lily Kane.

Without a second thought Veronica rushed over to me and pulled me into arms and covered her strawberry flavored lips to mine. The kiss was very gentle and tender kiss. Something I had never experienced with Lily. I couldn't help myself; I placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip to pull her in closer to me. At that particular moment nothing else mattered it was just Ronnie and me. No one else existed. Our problems seemed too vanished. I never wanted it to end. Something in me sparked, something I never felt, and something that felt good…

Lily stood there flabbergasted at the sight of her BFF making out with her now ex-boyfriend. As they parted both Veronica and I had a smile playing on our lips.

Veronica very strategically cleaned my lips with her thumb, "You weren't leaving without saying good-bye were you?" She gave me an innocent pout then turned around to see Lily, "Oh… hey Lily. I didn't see you standing there."

Lily snapped out of her thoughts when Veronica spoke to her, "I can tell! What the **FUCK** is that about, Veronica Mars?"

Veronica put her arm around my waist and as if on queue I placed an arm on her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What does it look like to you? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Lily remained quiet. Fury began to overpower her.

"You did me a favor, you know, yesterday after we witnessed your little escapade I realized I never loved you. That I just screwed you because you were an easy lay. That I wouldn't be able to do anything better-" Lilly interrupted me with a cynical laugh.

"Please. I am the real thing! Nobody on this planet is more fabulous than me!" She answered very arrogantly.

"I just did." I hugged Veronica harder and gave her a slight smile which she returned.

Lily became even more pissed off at the sight of my arm around her BFF. "You'll both regret this!" and she stormed out.

Now

A couple of months earlier.

Lily was brutally killed…

Her mother left mysteriously, leaving without a trace, leaving her behind. Shortly after, her dad was kicked out off office for accusing Jake Kane of murdering Celeste. Duncan had broken up with her prior to that. Veronica began working with her father who became a private detective. Nobody had seen Veronica that summer… it would be better for her if she didn't return. For her own good.

The first day of school starts today. I hope Veronica doesn't show her face at school. Before school let out for the summer I made sure to make her life a living hell with everyone at school doing their own part.

_Flashback_

_It was the last day of class before summer vacation. Veronica was walking to her last class_. _When I noticed Dick, Casey, Enbom, and the rest of the guys corner her. They started asking questions like how much an hour? Or how many S.T.D.'s did she give the football team after sleeping with them the same day?_

_She was wearing a pink summer dress that went all the way to her knees. Her long blonde hair covered her entire back. She stood trying to be strong but her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Nobody had noticed me standing there watching. I wanted to go help her but I couldn't after all the damage her family had caused… what she had done… Dick began to lift the bottom of her dress. I wanted to move my feet but I couldn't they seemed to be glued to the floor. _

_Veronica tried pushing Dick's hands away but Enbom grabbed her hands. Duncan was apparently late to class because he came rushing in to save the day. The guys left while I hid in the janitors closet. After a few minutes I came out. Veronica was on the ground holding her knees close to her chest crying._

_I wanted to go hold her and tell her everything would be okay but I didn't. I spotted Duncan hiding behind some lockers looking over at her wanting to do the same but he didn't. I still didn't understand why he dumped her if he still loved her…_

_End Flashback_

I woke up early this morning and jumped in the shower. I put on my favorite green shirt on and a pair of brand new jeans. I arrived at school in the matter of seconds. And still no sight of Veronica. Maybe just maybe she listened to me and moved out of town. Although I have to admit part of me wanted to see her… see if she was okay.

After picking up my schedule at the front office I saw Caitlin walking towards me. She had been trying to get in my pants all summer. She just wants to have the position or should I say the title. Since I didn't want to deal with her bullshit and kiss ass attitude I decided to pretend I didn't see her and walk in the opposite direction.

Once outside I noticed a commotion by the flagpole. I rushed over to see what it was and saw a very naked guy tapped to it. I felt shivers down my spine. When out of nowhere a tiny blonde wearing black combat boots, a short jean skirt, a green t-shirt, and short blonde hair walked over to the pole and cut him off. I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of her face but deep down I knew who she was. She looked very different… and something told me she didn't leave town.

A/N: You guys know what to do… Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews are love.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! Again I apoligize for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy!

_Special Shout-outs to: enchantedlight, xosummerxo, mcsteamyismcgorgeous, and rbdfan._

Chapter 4:

Then

The first day of school.

The girl who cut the guy from the flagpole was pretty ballsy… Veronica looked more beautiful than ever. That new look totally fit her. That was the girl I saw the morning after I found out about Lily and Aaron. The one that kissed me…

Now

We made her life a living hell but this time something's were different. She was different. Dick and the rest of the guys cornered her once again but this time Veronica was wearing black combat boots with a small jean skirt, a fitted green tee, and short hair.

She stood up to them. When Dick tried lifting up her skirt Veronica took out a taser. When John Enbom tried holding her by the arms, Veronica stomped on Enboms shoes and then elbowed him in the stomach. The guys retracted. She walked away with head up high.

Then

After that spectacular kiss she gave I couldn't get her out of mind… old feelings resurfaced. Things I felt the day I first saw her wearing the knee high socks. I remember sitting on the sand at the beach that night contemplating those lips back on mine, her gentle touch yet so fiery all evolved into one.

We continued to hang out everyday that following week. The more I hung out with the more I realized how amazing she, that her beauty transcended everything; I came to the conclusion that my feelings towards her went beyond those of friendship. I was madly in love with Veronica Mars.

I only hoped she felt the same. My mother helped me conjure up a plan to make those feeling known. I called Veronica to let her know I was sending her a note with her first clue about our "date." Once she reached that destination she would find another clue and so fort until she reached her final clue leading her to a private and exclusive dinner at the beach.

I estimated it would take her about an hour to get here… but to my surprise none other than the lying-cheating- whore- good for nothing but a good lay- Lilly Kane showed up. Only to ruin what could have been one of the happiest days of my life.

"Aww… all this for me?" She asked pretending to be surprised. I rolled my eyes at her. "You are pathetic, Logan!"

I began clenching my hands into fists.

"You never once did this for me, but I honestly could care less." She smiled, "You know, I always thought you were smarter but boy was I wrong about you!"

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled at her.

"Do you honestly think Veronica was oblivious to what was happening between me and your father?" She took a sip from one of the glasses.

"She didn't." I bit back.

"Really? Is that what she told you? Because last time I checked we were best friends." She too another sip. "Hahaha… I can't believe the great Logan Echolls is drinking this shit! Lemonade… see pathetic." She threw the glass on the floor breaking it.

"What's the definition of best friends? People who tell each other absolutely everything. No secrets!"

"She wouldn't!" I replied, my blood boiling.

"Think what you want but she did! Why do you think she isn't here yet… she doesn't care about you! No one really does! People only pretend to like because you are an Echolls easy access to daddy dearest. I mean I should know, right?"

"LEAVE!" I bit out, containing myself from hitting that thing.

"I was just going to. Just so you know though… Veronica isn't coming! She didn't now how to tell you so she asked me to do it. Remember don't shoot the messenger. She LOVES Donut, always have and always will." Before walking away she blew me a kiss and left. Those were the last words I would ever hear from her.

I waited for Veronica but she never showed. I was outraged; I began throwing and breaking everything I could find.

Three months later, Celeste Kane was also killed.

Now

Veronica walked across the squad with a lunch tray towards her usual table, "Mac-attack, what are you doing today after school?"

Mad rubbed her chin, "Let's see, I have pep squad then I have a date with my boyfriend. Oh, my gosh! I think he might give me his jacket." Replied Mac very peppy and sarcastically.

Both girls laughed. "I have a job for you but I can't discuss it here. Can you meet me at the office, say about 5pm?"

"Sure."

"What are you two gossiping about now?" Weevil asked sitting down next to Mac.

"We were talking about that shiny soft bald head and handsome features of yours." Replied Veronica, trying to keep a straight face.

"Stop, stop you're making blush. Now, seriously?" Countered Weevil.

Mac looks at Weevil, "Speaking about gossiping."

None of them noticed Logan was staring intently at Veronica. No one except for Madison that is.

"I have to go; I need to pick up his classwork for him as well as some chicken soup."

"I can't believe he gets to miss a whole week of school for having the flu." Announced Mac.

"I can. Hey, maybe I should take him the soup." Weevil asked.

"Nice try but we need some BFF time maybe next time. See you later." With that she stood up from the table and headed towards the main office.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the lady's room" Stated Madison getting up to follow Veronica.

Logan saw that a bit odd since Madison rarely used the bathrooms at school; she always said they were disgusting. He decided to follow her as well.

Veronica was coming out of the when she noticed Madison Sinclair standing there tapping one foot down with her arms crossed in front of her chest glaring at her.

"Veronica Mars, the schools biggest whore!" Defied Madison.

Veronica countered, "Second biggest after you that is."

Logan hid behind some lockers wanting to see what was going on before he intervenes.

Logan voiceover: Burn!

"I don't like you. I HATE you. I can't stand the sight of y-"

"I loved to stay and chat but I have more important things to do than to listen to you talk. Other people might do it as an obligation but I don't." Veronica began to walk away but Madison blocked her.

"Move! Unless, you want me to move you." Warned Veronica.

"Not until I'm down talking to you. I want to see you try." Challenged Madison.

Veronica smirked, "You asked for it." She moved one step closer.

Madison stood her ground; she placed her hands on her hips but continued to glare.

Veronica walked right past her pushing her a bit with her shoulder.

Madison turned and grabbed her arm. Veronica looked down at Madison's hand then back at her, "Let go!"

Madison gripped harder. Veronica snatched her arm from her grip and said, "Try that again and I will not contain myself." She began to walk away once more.

"What's the deal with you and Logan?" Madison shout out.

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks, turned to look at Madison, and responded, "That is none of your business, I suggest you stay out of it."

"That's were you are wrong Ve-ro-ni-ca, it is my business, he's mine. Got that! Not yours but mine. Keep your H.I.V. infected paws to yourself or else-"

"Or else what, Madison? Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you?" Shot back Veronica.

"I've seen the way he looks at when he thinks nobody is watching but I am. Stay away, whore!"

"How cute? You threatening me, please. Instead, of talking to me you should ask him why he's looking at me?"

"Bitch!" That was the last straw; Veronica walked up to Madison and slapped her across the face as hard as she could.

"Think twice before you speak. I'm done wasting my time with you now if you'll excuse me." Veronica began walking away once more but Logan stopped her.

"What was that all about?"

"What is this bitch and asshole day!"

"Please… Ronnie."

"Don't you ever call me that again! If you really want to know talk to your… whore! Let go!"

Logan let go of her arm; Veronica began to walk away for now the third time.

Madison ran over to Logan and whined, "Look, what she did to me? I'm going to Clemmons." She was holding Logan's arms from behind.

Logan turned around grabbed her hands by the wrists, "No, you won't because you provoked her." He threw them forcefully and began walking away from her leaving her very pissed off. "For the record, you and I, are NOTHING! Stop trying."

Veronica was approaching the exit with a smile forming on her lips to Logan's last comment to Madison.

"Veronica, please wait." He shouted after her.

Veronica began running towards her car. The last thing she wanted right now was to have another argument with Logan.

Weevil who was coming out of the restroom saw him chasing her and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Let her go rich boy. If she wanted to talk to you she would have stopped."

"Mind your own business, Paco." He glared at him and began walking away.

"Friends are my business. You touch her and you'll have a date with my fists." Weevil yelled.

Logan got in his yellow monstrosity and left in search of her.

TBC…

A/N: You know what to do!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay and grammatical errors but things have been very hectic. Now, that I'm feeling better I came up with this. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Then

Veronica was really excited about her date with Logan. She realized the more time she spent with him the more over heels she was over him. She had received the first two clues to her date, she was on her third one, when out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind, and everything went black.

She woke up in a dark room. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the lack of light. She tried to rub her eyes but soon realized her hands were all tied up. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered with tape. She knew something was wrong with this picture.

Veronica began panicking not knowing where she was or who had done this to her. She got more restless thinking about Logan. '_What is Logan going to think? I need to get out of here! I need to talk to him.'_ Minutes had passed but it seemed like hours. Maybe it was. She had been there for what felt like eternity.

After she had finally adjusted to the light Veronica began to look around the empty room; she needed to escape.

'_Why hasn't my dad looking for me? This is so unlike him… I hope he is looking. Unless, somebody called.'_ Veronica's mind began raising with a hundreds of different scenarios going through her head all at once. _'Of course not, he's out chasing a bail jumper and I'm supposed to be having a date with Logan.'_

Veronica was tied up to the chair, in order for her to move she had to jump with the whole thing. She spotted a piece a metal a couple of feet away. She tried picking it up with her feet but it was still too far to reach.

Her only chance was to cut it from the floor which meant she had to be laying down there in order to do it. She rocked the chair back and forth with all her might trying to get it to trip over. After what seemed like the thirteenth try, she wobbled her chair with all her might, causing her to fall to floor.

She ended up falling on the piece of metal cutting deep in her right arm between the shoulder and the elbow. A sharp pain ran through her. She chose to ignore; all she wanted to do was to get out, to get out now.

She moved her body slightly and began moving both her hands up and down trying to cut the rope with the metal. It took her about an hour to finally cut it loose. She bent down to untie the rope from her legs which ended up taking longer than she had hoped. She still felt the warm liquid running down her arm.

She walked around the room trying to find a door. There it was. Before she opened it she leaned against to distinguish if she could hear any voices on the other side. But there wasn't any. She slowly turned the knob, she was in luck, because it wasn't locked. She opened the door fully, she looked around to see if there was anybody there but there wasn't.

She began running as hard as she could without looking back once. She realized she was in an abandoned old warehouse near the docks. She ran for about an hour before she reached the beach. Once she reached the sand, she collapsed, exhaustion taken over her. But she knew she couldn't give up just yet she had a date to get to.

She remembered reading in her last note something about the beach. She walked to pier trying to see any sign that would point her to the right direction. She turned to her left and saw a candle lit path a couple of feet a way. She wondered if Logan would do such a wonderful and romantic thing for her. She hoped he did.

She began to walk down the candle lit path that lead to… a mess. There was what used to be a beautiful placed table for two. A broken glass was on the floor, chairs thrown, pieces of plate's confetti around the floor, and roses scattered all around. The only thing intact was one of the settings on the table. Sitting on top of plate was an envelope that read _Ronnie._

She gasped. The air was caught in her throat, she grabbed the envelope quickly, took a note out that read:

"_Before I loved you, Love, nothing was my own; I wavered through the streets, among objects: nothing mattered or had a name: the world was made of air, which waited. _

_I knew rooms full of ashes, tunnels where the moon lived, rough warehouses that growled Get lost, questions that insisted in the sand. _

_Everything was empty, dead, mute, fallen, abandoned, and decayed: inconceivably alien, it all belonged to someone else-to no one: till your beauty and your poverty filled the autumn plentiful with gifts." (Sonnet XXV- Pablo Neruda)_

Veronica eyes began to get teary eyed. She noticed one last line at the bottom of the note.

_"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand." __-Unknown_

_I love you, Ronnie. _

_Love, Logan_

Tear began streaming down her face. She was overwhelmed with different emotions running through her. Logan loved _her._ And she loved _him._ She had to let him know her true feelings.

She took the note, put in her back pocket; she then began walking to the pier one more time to find a pay phone.

She noticed a shinny bald head leaning against the rail.

"Weevil?" she asked surprised.

He turned around slowly only to find a tiny blonde looking up at him in confusion. He quickly wiped a tear from his face. "V, to what do I owe this pleasure? I swear I didn't do it." He said holding up his had in mock surrender.

Veronica noticed his red rimmed glossy eyes but decided not to press the issue. In her best southern accent she asked innocently, "Care to give this damsel a ride?" While, she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Weevil noticed her gripping her right arm, "Hop on."

Instead, of taking her home he took her to the hospital. She ended up getting fifteen stitches. Weevil decided not to ask her anything she would tell him when she was ready.

He dropped her off at home but before he she went inside she gave him a quick hug and said 'Thank you.' Weevil nodded but then mouthed a 'Thank you' also. They had a silent agreement not to press their issues. With that she walked inside and he speed off.

Little did they know they were being watched from a distance.

Veronica picked up her house phone and dialed Logan's number. It only rang once before it went straight to voicemail: "_This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: __'A mighty pain to love it is, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all the pains, the greatest pain is to love, but love in vain.'  
…__Abraham Crowley. Leave a message."_

"Logan, this is Veronica, please give me a call as soon as you get this message. We need to talk. Bye."

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**enchantedlight:** Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**iluvvm:** I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for commenting!

**rbdfan:** Glad you loved it! Thanks for commenting!

**xosummerxo:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**anna:** Glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter answers your questions to why she didn't show up. Thanks for commenting!

**bitterblood666:** I hope this chapter answers your previous questions. I hope it wasn't a let down. Thanks for commenting!

**bella:** I'm glad you're enjoying the fic and that I changed the history. Thanks for commenting!

**vmlover87:** I'm glad that you stumbled upon this fic and that you liked it! I promise you that i won't abandon it. It's just a lot of things were occuring that were preventing me from updating but now that, that is being resolved things will be updated sooner. Thanks for commenting!

**llr5456:** I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chpater as well. Thanks for commenting!

Reviews make me happy!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I am so so sorry for the delay. I really hope you guys are reading this story! I had the hugest writer's block… This chapter didn't turn exactly how I wanted it to, to say the least. Things will begin to make more sense with the next couple of chapters. Which I have already started so my updates will be sooner… Enjoy!

A quick re-cap:

Present

Madison warned veronica to stay away from Logan because he is hers. Veronica put her in her place.

Logan witnessed the whole incident and tried speaking to Veronica but she refused. She didn't want to explain herself to him. Logan then tried chasing after her but was prevented by Weevil. He pushed him out of his way and went after Veronica.

Past

Veronica was abducted by someone… preventing her from going on her very special date with Logan.

Lilly showed up instead telling him that Veronica sent her with a message for him. She said, Veronica wanted nothing to do with him because he was worthless.

Veronica was tied off in a warehouse near the beach. When she cut herself loose she ended up cutting her. She walked towards the beach hoping to catch Logan, but she was too late. He was gone and the beautifully set dinner was destroyed. However, she did find a letter Logan had written for her.

Weevil took her home. Logan watched from a distance as fury consumed him.

Veronica did try calling him but he never picked up.

Chapter 6:

Now

Veronica was on her way to Wallace's house to drop off his assignments and some soup He was out with the flu. She was a bit shaken up from having two confrontations.

She finally arrived at Wallace's house; she took a deep breath, walked to the house, and opened the door.

Wallace was laying down on the couch watching 'Transformers.'

"How's my BFF feeling?" She asked cheerfully.

Wallace paused the movie, "Uh… tired."

Veronica laughed, "Here, I brought you this. Sit up."

"Umm, it smells really good. Did you bring crackers too?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?!" She asked indignantly.

Wallace chuckled, "I can't believe I even asked!"

They continued to watch the movie silently and after it ended they watched two more movies.

"I have to go. Back-up might need to go for a walk very soon. Here are all of your assignments. I'll call you later okay." She said heading towards the door.

"Thanks, for everything." He said sending her a smile.

Veronica drove back to the apartment failing to notice Logan was following her.

She popped open her trunk and pulled out a small bow and a bag. As she walked up the stairs an envelope fell to the ground. Logan noticed and rushed to pick it up.

He went back to his car. He was surprised to find this letter was addressed to him. He wasn't sure if he should open it or not. Damn! His curiosity…

The first thing he came across was the date. It was the day after Veronica had stood him up. The letter had little black stains, he guessed were tears.

_Dear Logan, _

_I've tried calling you various times and left you several messages none of which you answered. I don't know what I did to hurt you or for you to ignore me. What ever it is, I ask you to forgive me… there were some circumstances that prevented to arrive on time. I need to tell you what happen. I just hope you'll listen to me. Please, just give me one chance to explain… I care about you so much. I thought I loved Duncan, but after spending a lot of beautiful moments with you; I realized I didn't. I cared about him but not in that way. I can honestly tell you from the bottom of my heart that I, Veronica Mars, Love You, Logan Echolls. I'll I'm asking for is once chance. Please! Please don't break my heart…_

Logan's heart broke. This was something he wasn't expecting… not from her. It was staring right back at him. The letter was crumpled and it was dated three days later. The following read:

_I can't believe what I saw today…I never thought I would say this, but you turned out to be worse than Duncan. The only thing I have to say to you is:_

"_We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives."(__Unknown)_

_For that, I do thank you. I thought you really cared about me. You are a great actor, but of course, that runs in the family, right? Those moments that to you were insignificant meant the world to me..__. You broke my heart Logan… Congratulations! If that was your goal… You did it. You should be very proud of yourself._

_Your joke, _

_Veronica Mars_

Logan had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Then

Logan was furious. Veronica had missed their very special official dinner to hang out with Paco. She turned out to be worse than Lilly. No wonder they were best friends. They were so much alike. Now, they had something else in common; both had screwed him over for to pieces of shit.

"Fuck this!" He yelled hitting the steering the wheel as he sped off, "This is the last time those bitches ever play with me!" he spoke through gritted teeth.

That was the night, he promised his revenge. His wrath would be unleashed on Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars.

The very next day.

Veronica was waiting for Logan at his locker. She had a box of snicker doodles that she had baked for him and a piece of paper.

That's when it happened… her world fell apart, her heart broke, and she would never be the same person again.

Logan walked through the halls of Neptune High holding hands with Caitlin Ford. Veronica was stunned, she completely froze, and tears filled her eyes.

What finally made her react was the very steamy kiss between Logan and Caitlin right in the middle of the hall. His hands explored her body as she pulled him closer.

The box of snicker doodles fell from her hands and she ran as fast as she could to the parking lot.

When Caitlin pulled apart from Logan she excused herself to go to the lady's room.

Logan preceded to his hi locker. He saw the box of snicker doodles on the floor and kicked it as far as she could. He knew she had baked him. 'Stupid bitch! Think she can fool by baking some snicker doodles. She'll regret everything she did to me.'

TBC…

A/N: I hope this chapter made more sense and that it clarified why Logan unleashed his wrath.

**A special to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those of you who read it. You guys ROCK!!! Please, don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter or any other insights. Review…**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here is another installment to this story. I really hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing. All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Now

Logan held the letter to his chest, tears still rolling down his face; he really did it this time.

He was infuriated with himself. He had unleashed his wrath on her for no reason. There was a reason she hadn't made it on time. She wanted one chance to explain, she'd left him various messages, and she even baked him snicker doodles.

All he did; started rumors about her, let others grope her, outcast-ed her, but worst of all broke her heart. All of which she didn't deserve.

He was nothing more than a worthless obligatory psychotic jackass as she had called him on several occasions…

Then

Veronica was walking down the hall caring her science project before school started. She was wearing a jean skirt, turquoise tee, and her combat boots. Her hair was in pigtails.

Dick stood in front of her stopping her from continuing, "How many nerds did you have to sleep with to get that?" He said pointing to her project.

"Move!" Demanded the petite blonde.

John Enbom dashed through the hall and snatched her project from her hands.

"Give it back!"

Logan walked behind her and whispered into her ear, "Having boy problems, Mars?"

Causing Veronica to shiver, only Logan could get under skin, and she hated it, "Jealous that it isn't you?"

"Please, the last thing I need is to catch VD from trailer trash." He shot back.

Veronica smirked at him, "This coming from Neptune's own obligatory psychotic jackass that has had his share of sexually transmitted diseases just by sleeping with Caitlin Ford."

"Now, who is jealous?" Logan countered.

Veronica took a step forward, Logan's breath caught in his throat; she looked him straight in the eyes, "Please, Echolls." She was now centimeters away from his lips standing on her tip toes.

He could smell her strawberry flavored lip gloss and he closed his eyes. His felt his heart pounding against his chest.

She almost touched his lips but instead whispered into his ear, "You and your toadies better leave me alone. Besides…" Her breath on his ear caused the butterflies in his stomach to let loose.

She gently brushed her lips against his causing many sensations to curse through his body, "Been there done that." She said as she pulled away.

Dick and John watched the interaction between the two; Veronica had Logan in the palm of her hand, she had won this battle.

Logan's legs were wobbly.

She looked over at John, "Give it! My patience is faltering…" She pulled out her taser from her messenger bag, "Mr. T here has less patience than I do. He's more of an act first think later type." Smirk still in place.

John quickly gave her back her science project when he saw the spark on the taser.

"That's what I thought." And with that she left.

"She totally owned you!" Dick exclaimed looking a Logan, who still hadn't moved an inch.

Now

He needed to talk to her. Needed to grovel at her feet or anything to make her listen.

It was still hot out, the sun was beginning to set, and she was walking out of her apartment with Back-up right behind her.

He knew exactly where she was going.

He drove down to beach; he spotted her a couple of feet away playing catch with her dog.

He approached her very cautiously, "Veronica, can we talk?" his voice was pleading.

"People are watching, Echolls" She responded.

"And I would care why, exactly?"

"Your reputation. Oh, wait you don't have one." She said snapping her fingers.

He bit his bottom lip, "Can we talk, please?"

"Am I being punk'd! Where is Ashton Kutcher? Or did hell just freeze over? Because last time I checked that's what you said to me. And I quote, 'the only way, we'll ever talk civilly is if hell freezes over.' Or am I wrong?"

"Damn it, Veronica!"

"What Logan?! All of a sudden you feel remorse?" She looked at him, "Why the change? Or wait! Your stupid toadies are hiding somewhere waiting on queue for the secret phrase so they can attack."

"What happened that night?"

She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. He didn't care then. Why the sudden change of heart?

She decided to play dumb, "What night?"

"The night of our first date."

"Why the sudden change, Logan. I was out being a whore. Or haven't you heard? I slept with Weevil, remember? But why should I tell you? After all you know the story better than anyone since you were one that started that rumor!"

"I'm sorry."

"See, now, I know I'm being punk'd! Ashton you can come out now." She said looking around.

"It was all a misunderstanding."

"Let me get this straight! Your lips accidentally fell on Caitlin's while you made out with her in the middle of the hall while you groped her. And to finish the job you kicked the box of snicker doodles. Feel free to tell me when I get anything wrong." She began clapping her hands, "Congratulations! You are a stupendous actor…You sure fooled me. You told me you cared and then the next thing I knew you were all over that whore!"

He decided to ignore her last comment, "Why were you late?" She had every right to respond and act like that. He had hurt her too much.

"What does it even matter?"

"I need to know."

Veronica looked away from him, this was the last thing she wanted, and she didn't want to lay it out there for him. He would just use it against her. He'd hurt her way too much. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. Not again.

She shook her head and closed her eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. She needed to get away, away from him.

She began walking away from him but was stopped abruptly when Logan reached out and grabbed her arm. She couldn't get away from him. He needed answers from her even if he knew he didn't quite deserve them. As he tugged on her arm, begging her to look at him, it revealed a scar on her right arm. It was long. It was in between her shoulder and her elbow.

Logan gasped, "What happened? Did any -of my friends- do this to you?"

Veronica shook her head no. A single tear escaped, "Let go…" She tried snatching her arm from his grip, but he held tighter.

"Who?" His voice was a bit more demanding.

She looked at the ground trying at all costs to avoid his eyes, "What does it matter?"

"Because I care."

Veronica scoffed.

"I do." His eyes boarding into hers, "Please, Ronnie."

"I don't know…"

"How could you-"

She snapped, "I don't!" And with that she left.

Logan needed to device the perfect plan to get her to talk to him. The best way to get to Veronica Mars was by using the element of surprise. He had lots of planning to do. He needed to know what exactly happened that night… 'Operation win Veronica's trust back: now in motion.'

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**Mallikad:** Yup, there was a huge lack of communication going on, but I promise things will begin to change very soon. Thanks for commenting!

**Chrsitykq:** Sorry, for the confusion. Let me try to explain… In the now, Logan was reading the note Veronica had written along with the box of snicker doodles. She had only dropped the box; when she saw Logan and Caitlin in the hall and not the note. She took that with her when she ran to the parking lot. That is why it had little black dots on it, they were her tears. (I hope that helped clarify things.) I agree with you, GROSS! Not a big paris hilton fan. Things would be easier between them if the had communication but try to put yourself in Logan's shoes. After, the history with Lilly. Logan will start kissing lots of ass in the next chapter! Sorry, there wasn't a present, it was just a bag and bag she had in storage at the office. Thanks for commenting!

**Prinjen24: **I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** I'm sorry that it was such a sad chapter. It had to be written to clarify a couple of things. I hope this was better. Thanks for commenting!

**.SoDaPop9.: **Lol. I'm sure you aren't the only one that wants hit Logan. I'm really happy you love this story! Wow! I'm super excited you like all of them for that matter. Thank you! I am trying to update faster. I really am. It's hard with school and work. I'm also glad you like how it goes back from past to present. Thanks for commenting!

**Enchantedlight:** Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I know. Try to put yourself in his shoes. I promise things will start getting better soon. Thanks for commenting!

**Maiqu:** Things will start looking up for them. Thanks for commenting!

**IluvVm:** I'm really glad you're excited. Things will start changing… I'm glad you love it! Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I'm really sorry for making you sad, but I had to write this chapter to clarify some things. Congratulations! You are so on the right path… about who is to blame for this. Things will begin to change. Thanks for commenting!

**Dmlvr84:** Thanks! Thanks! You are enjoying the story. That makes two of us! I'm so NOT a paris fan! But it was either her or Madison and I need her for the present. Things will begin to clear up. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** Yay! I'm really glad you like this story and that you love they got together before the whole Lilly fiasco. I get how you are feeling about him just standing there while Dick and the toadies are groping her There is a reason for that… Trust me. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Previously

She began walking away from him but was stopped abruptly when Logan reached out and grabbed her arm. She couldn't get away from him. He needed answers from her even if he knew he didn't quite deserve them. As he tugged on her arm, begging her to look at him, it revealed a scar on her right arm. It was long. It was in between her shoulder and her elbow.

Logan gasped, "What happened? Did any -of my friends- do this to you?"

Veronica shook her head no. A single tear escaped, "Let go…" She tried snatching her arm from his grip, but he held tighter.

"Who?" His voice was a bit more demanding.

She looked at the ground trying at all costs to avoid his eyes, "What does it matter?"

"Because I care."

Veronica scoffed.

"I do." His eyes boarding into hers, "Please, Ronnie."

"I don't know…"

"How could you-"

She snapped, "I don't!" And with that she left.

Logan needed to device the perfect plan to get her to talk to him. The best way to get to Veronica Mars was by using the element of surprise. He had lots of planning to do. He needed to know what exactly happened that night… 'Operation win Veronica's trust back: now in motion.'

**Chapter 8:**

_Now_

When Veronica reached her car she finally let the tears fall freely. 'Why the sudden change of heart? Why would he want an explanation now? Argh! I can't let him get to me. You broke my heart once Logan it's not going to happen again!'

Once the tears subsided Veronica drove home.

"Dad, are you home?" She called out walking into their apartment.

No one answered.

There sitting on the kitchen counter rested a note that read the following:

Honey,

I just got a call, a lead on a bail jumper that is trying to cross the border. Job pays seven grand. I'll call you later.

Love ya,

Dad

'Great, at least dad won't ask what's wrong with me or why my eyes are puffy and red. And we really do need the money.'

Later that night Keith did call to check up on Veronica and to let her know he was going to be out three to five days.

'Geez, good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I can sleep in.'

Veronica took out a tub of ice cream out of the freezer, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and went straight to her room to listen to music.

It was going to be a very long night.

She had thought her feelings for Logan were beginning to vanish, disappear, evaporate, to die out. Boy, was she wrong! The confrontation on the beach from earlier that day had brought out many of those hidden feelings back to surface. Feelings she had promised herself to never ever bring out again.

It was exhausting… She felt emotionally drained. All she wanted at this moment was to fall asleep peacefully. It had been a very long time since she'd had one and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to happen this night either.

Her last thoughts before falling into a deep sleep were, 'Logan you aren't going to hurt me. My heart won't be able to take another disappointment… It wouldn't resist.'

_Logan's Room_

'I need to make things right with Ronnie.' He was lying down on his bed considering all the different possibilities of how to win Veronica's trust and love back at all costs.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Logan considered not picking up his phone, but as he looked down at the screen, the name flashing straight at him; he got an idea.

"Dude, where the fuck are you? Luke is throwing an awesome party with plenty of babes and booze." Dick yelled into the receiver.

The music blasted in the background making it hard for Logan to hear, "I need you to come over now. There are some things we need to discuss, pronto."

"Are you serious?" He asked disappointed about leaving the party.

"This can't wait." Logan insisted.

"Be there in ten." With that he hung up the phone. 'He better have serious injury!'

Ten minutes later Dick sauntered into Logan's bedroom, "You better be bleeding." He warned.

"Why would I be?" Inquired Logan closing his bathroom door.

"Because I just left a totally amazing party, duh." He rolled his eyes at his friend; it was obvious he was missing all the fun just to be there.

Logan threw a pillow at his friend.

"So, what is the big emergency?"

Logan sat across from Dick on the desk chair, "Starting Monday I want all Veronica related rumors, comments, death glares, and sneers to stop. If anybody bothers her at all they will have to deal with my wrath. Is that clear?" His voice was threatening.

"Why the sudden change of heart towards the slu-?"

"Do I need a reason?" He countered cutting him off.

Everyone knew Logan was the king of Neptune high. There wasn't anyone who dared defied him because consequences would be catastrophic for their reputations. Seeing as how they'd be shun from the student body, insulted on a daily basis, and bothered until said person transferred schools or moved across state.

Veronica had been the only brave enough to stand up to him and actually fight back. Another reason that made him admire her even more.

"Look dude, fuck the rest of the world, they do whatever you tell them to do, but I'm your best friend. I deserve an explanation." Dick stared at his friend with arms crossed against his chest waiting for a response.

Logan looked at him skeptically debating whether or not to tell Dick. After careful consideration, "I fucked up and I'm trying to fix my mistakes." He decided it was best to tell him the truth without giving him many details.

Dick knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of Logan for the time being, "I'll start making calls tomorrow first thing." Logan nodded. "How about a round of Halo? Unless, you are too scared I'll kick your ass." He decided it was best to change the subject because they sounded too much like girls gossiping.

Logan was grateful for that. His friend always knew when to drop it and was extremely loyal. He couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

They ended up playing until two in the morning before calling it quits.

_The next morning. _

Veronica woke up to the sound of Back-up growling loudly.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the front door where the pit-bull barked at the intruder, "Who's there boy?"

There standing on the other side of her door was a tall skinny red haired teenage guy with a bouquet of flowers.

"Down boy." She instructed the dog. She opened the door swiftly, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Veronica Mars?" He asked happily.

She nodded head 'yes.'

"Can you please sign here and initial here?" He said pointing to the marked spaces.

Veronica signed the paper.

"Bring it in guys." The red haired boy ordered.

The first guy walked in with twelve long stemmed roses and a note that read:

'_For every month I treated you wrong…_'

The second guy walked in with a pink stuffed pony and a note that read:

'_For marshmallows and promises…_'

The third guy walked in with a book, '100 Love Sonnets' by Pablo Neruda and a note that read:

'_For forgiveness and hope…_'

The fourth guy walked in with Winter wonderland white orchid (her favorite) in a beautifully carved vase and a note that read:

'_For friendship and love…_'

The fifth guy walked in with a Miss Fields chocolate chip cookie the size of sofa cushion and a note that read:

'_For missing you…_'

And the sixth guy walked in with a beautifully wrapped silver box with green bow and an envelope.

The sixth guy handed her the last gift as instructed and they all left her building locking the door as they left an awestruck Veronica.

Her jaw had literally hit the floor. Nobody had ever given her so many stunning and thoughtful gifts in her entire life.

All her gifts were scattered all over her kitchen counter and living room.

Her hands were trembling; she still held the box, and envelope they had given her. She didn't know what to expect when she opened it, a part of her was all giddy inside (the teenage girl inside of her squealing with excitement), and another side petrified (all red lights and caution signs warning her). She couldn't bring her walls down just yet. The damage was too great and the hurt too deep.

She walked back to her bedroom, sat down on her bed, readying herself to open the last and final gift. With shaky hands she began tearing up the decorative paper only to expose a brand new ipod touch.

'What is this?' She pondered. She remembered the envelope that accompanied the ipod.

'_For second chances…_

You know it's true what they say 'People don't know what they have until they've lost it.' That is very true. Last night I thought of all he stupidities I've done over the years and this by far is the biggest one. But that is to be expected of me since I tend to jump head first into situations before thinking them through.

You'll never know how sorry I am for all the pain I've cost you this past year. I truly am sorry. I ask that you forgive me, my stubborness, and ego. This caused plenty of damage.

I know it's going to take more than this… that I will have to prove myself to you all over again. I am perfectly okay with that. Whatever it takes. I will try my hardest and wait all I have to in order to earn it back. To win your trust.

I know I made a humongous and very stupid mistake, but I'm not going to give up on you… on us. I'm gonna fight to make it work this time around or at least try. People make mistakes because it's part of human nature and believe me when I say I've learned from this. All I ask you is for a second chance…

On a last note, there is only one song in your ipod, which is how I've always felt… There is one final gift at your door. Enjoy.

Sorry,

L.E.'

Veronica felt a knot in her throat. This note had left her completely floored, speechless, and very very confused.

She walked back to her front door and opened her door. Surely enough there was a gift bag leaning against the wall. She grabbed it and took it back to her room.

She sat down on her bed with her legs crossed and feet tucked underneath her knees.

Veronica removed the tissue paper that had been carefully planted to cover the top of the gift and pulled out a scrapbook that had a note taped on the front:

'_For old memories and space for new ones…_

Look through it as you listen to the song on your ipod'

Veronica did what the note asked; she lay down on the bed, took the ipod out of the box, put the headphones on, and prepared herself for whatever surprise came next.

_When you were here before/ Couldn't look you in the eye/ You're just like an angel/ Your skin makes me cry/ You float like a feather/ In a beautiful world/ I wish I was special/ You're so fucking special/ But I 'm a creep/ I 'm a weirdo/ What the hell am I doing here?/ I don't belong here _

She took a deep breath when she heard the first beats of the song, recognizing it immediately, as "Creep" by Radiohead filled her eardrums.

_I don't care if it hurts/ I want to have control/ I want a perfect body/ I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice/ When I'm not around/ You're so fucking special/ I wish I was special_

Tears silently streamed down her face as she looked through the scrapbook. It was covered by pictures of herself and Logan at different ages. Snapshots that depicted different scenarios and events.

_But I'm a creep/ I'm a weirdo/ What the hell am I doing here?/ I don't belong here _

'Can't believe he did this… This must have taken a long time to do. Where did he get some of these pictures?'

_She's running out again/ She's running out/ She run, run, run run/ Run _

Her heart ached listening to that part of the song. She did tend to run when things got tough or when they scared her. 'Why did he have to choose this song? Why?'

_Whatever makes you happy/ Whatever you want/ You're so fucking special/ I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep/ I'm a weirdo/ What the hell am I doing here?/ I don't belong here/ I don't belong here. _

Veronica was consumed with various emotions; such as, sadness, remorse, anger, and strangely happiness, but most all confused. Logan definitely knew all her soft spots things that caused her to feel again.

_Logan's room_

Logan hadn't slept all night and yet he didn't feel that tired. He lay on his back with both of his hands underneath his head while he stared at the ceiling. 'I bet Veronica already received all seven gifts. I wonder she is thinking? Did she like them? I guess I'll find out on Monday.'

His eyelids started closing slowly as one last thought crossed his mind, 'Ronnie, won't be expecting the next surprise.' And with that he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Lovefan4ever:** You will find out more about who caused this whole misunderstanding? Can you guess who? Love that you love the story. Of course Logan is going to grovel first before Veronica considers him back… he really hurt her. Thanks for commenting!

Bella: I wanted Veronica to react to him like that because Logan is the only one that can actually get under skin whether she wants him to or not. And yes Logan will have to work for it! What did you think about the start? Logan's first actions to get her trust back? Thanks for commenting!

Xosummerxo: Glad you liked the previous chapter. Sorry, for making it sad. Thanks for commenting!

Christykq: I will get into more detailed of what else happened to Veronica and why it isn't going to be easy to win her trust back in the next chapter. (Which is already started, yay!) Yes, Logan will have to work very hard because there is a lot to cover. What do you think of his first attempt? Logan does have another agenda… Can you guess what that is? Protective Logan is sexy, but I have to agree he is just sexy period. You definitely have a point when hasn't LoVe overcome anything? Thanks for commenting!

Jenn6891: Glad you loved the previous chapter. What do you think about his first attempts? Thanks for commenting!

Simply-a-fan: Here it finally is. What do you think? Thanks for commenting!

Maiqu: Glad you loved the previous chapter. Thanks for commenting!

Enchantedlight: Glad you approvede of the last chapter. Thanks for commenting!

Beccakell13: I promise there will be lots more dialogue (maybe even a bit more, hint hint) in the next chapter. Thanks for commenting!

Love4ever666: Glad you love the story. There will be lots more details on what happened to Veronica the day she got the scar and things that happened afterward in the next chapter. I will tell you that it has been more than just a couple of days. Thanks for commenting!

Lrndng: Your wish is my command. There will lots more groveling to do… what do you think of his first attempt? Thanks for commenting!

Lifesblacksheep: Of course Eli has always been one of Veronica's protectors. It couldn't be anything different here. Lilly and Celeste are both dead at this point. Don't worry about not remembering… Glad you loved the chapter. Yes, the remorse will be coming in big time. Plus, the whole trying to win her back thing… Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 9:**

_Sunday Morning_

_Casablancas Residence_

Dick was in his bedroom making some pretty important phone calls, "Look fuckface, did I stutter? You heard me-"

"So, now we have to treat that bitc-" Enbom began to sneer.

Dick was very frustrated with that retard, "Do you have fucking earwax in your ears man? You can't say, think, or do anything bad against Veronica Mars. Spread the word."

"Why-" He tried getting some sort of explanation from Dick.

"Strict orders. Unless, you want to feel Logan's or my foot up your sorry ass; I suggest you stick to the program. Do I make myself clear?" He threatened.

He mumbled, "Yeah."

"Good." Dick stated clearly satisfied and hung up the phone.

He had been at it all morning. Some people immediately did as they were told whether they liked it or not, afraid of the consequences and others tried questioning it like Enbom, but got their asses chewed off. Logan had been very meticulous with his orders and wanted them followed thoroughly.

Dick picked up his phone once more, dialed a very familiar number, and waited patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" Logan answered very groggily.

"Dude, are you just waking up?" Dick asked unbelievingly.

"Can I help you?" He inquired between yawns.

He looked over at the clock on the wall, "It's fucking one in the afternoon."

"I know. I couldn't go to sleep last night."

"That blows." He sighed, "I already made the phone calls. Everyone has been warned and informed of Veronica's new status of being left alone."

Logan quickly sat up, "Thanks, that's great. Now, about tomorrow-"

"Dude, already taken care off. Don't sweat it and before I forget you have to be ready ten minutes before lunch starts, got it?"

"That's great!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You are awesome."

"No shit." Dick stated as if it was an obvious thing.

Later that day, Dick came over to the Echolls estate to swim around in the pool and to play some more video games. They also finished finalizing the last minute touches to Logan's big surprise.

Veronica was having a difficult time wrapping her head around the concept of Logan's remorse and apologies. He couldn't have had an abrupt change of heart just like that. Something must have happened… something that triggered his persistence about talking and the very thoughtful gifts, but what?

Veronica couldn't deny that each gift and note held a special place in her heart.

The twelve long stemmed roses and note that read: '_For every month I treated you wrong…_'

(It is said the color of the roses represent an emotion or feeling towards the person receiving them. Veronica received three white roses that represented pureness, three red roses that represented passion, three pink roses that represented love, and three yellow roses that represented friendship. Those were all feelings Logan felt towards Veronica, even if he tried burying them deep down some time ago, he wasn't able to forget or erase them. They only grew stronger.)

The pink stuffed pony and note that read: '_For marshmallows and promises…_'

(He made her a promise in seventh grade. One in which he would win her a stuffed animal through his ring tossing abilities. He had won the pony at a school carnival the year before, but never got around to giving it to her until now.)

The book, '100 Love Sonnets' by Pablo Neruda and note that read: '_For forgiveness and hope…_'

(The book had a post-it in shape of a heart on Sonnet XXV, the poem he dedicated to her on the day of their special date; the letter she found on what should have been her dinner plate. Neruda is one of her favorite poets.)

The winter wonderland white orchid in a beautifully carved vase and note that read: '_For friendship and love…_'

(This is her favorite flower because she liked how it appeared to be magical. Nobody had ever given her one before, not even Duncan when they dated. The vase was hand carved by Logan himself from one of his classes, making it more unique. Anybody could be given a rose by somebody, but an orchid expressed so much more. It showed that the person whom it was for that they are the most valuable person there is and worth the extra effort, and just as beautiful as the flower itself. A rose was something that was given to a sick grandma not a person another was interested in.)

The Miss Fields chocolate chip cookie and note that read: '_For missing you…_'

(Before this whole incident occurred, Logan and Veronica had started their own tradition; they celebrated the day of their first encounter. They had been practicing this custom since they were thirteen years old. They would buy a Miss Fields chocolate chip cookie and celebrate their friendship without the Kanes. Just the two of them.)

The ipod and note that read: '_For second chances…_'

(Veronica had mentioned once that she wanted an ipod and refused anytime he offered to buy it for her; saying that she would buy it herself one day. The note had meant so much… it was ironic that now he was the one asking for a second chance. This letter reminded her so much of the one she wrote for him.)

The scrapbook and note that read: '_For old memories and space for new ones…_

(The song was very touching… Logan had always felt out of place especially around her because he felt he wasn't good enough. She never knew that about him. It hurt to know he felt that way when she had always felt the same. Logan could have had his pick of full figured model looking bimbos and yet chose to spend his time with her.

The pictures alone caused various waves of emotions to curse through her. The last picture in the scrapbook was of her and Logan. It was taken a week before the misunderstanding. They were at the beach; Logan was wearing black board shorts and Veronica a red bikini. He was carrying her bride-style out of the water, as the sun was setting, and both had huge smiles on their faces. Underneath the picture two little words stood out… '_One Day_.')

What could she make out of that? Was it another unwritten promise? A hint to what their futures held? …

Sunday was very uneventful for the petite blonde. She tried working on homework to keep busy and not think about Logan, but it was useless. He was slowly getting under her skin all over again.

Monday morning.

_Echolls Residence_

Logan woke up bright and early something he never did, but in his defense he was very anxious about the day's activity. He took a quick shower and when he came out of the bathroom into his room he found an outfit laid out on his bed. There was a brown suede jacket, green t-shirt, and a pair of designer jeans.

The whole outfit was brand new and he was sure his mom had something to do with it.

"Morning mom." Logan said entering the kitchen.

Lynn turned around to face her son, "Good morning, how are your nerves holding off?"

Logan sighed.

"Here, I don't want you going on an empty stomach." She placed a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of him and a glass of milk. "I helped Mrs. Navarro bake them."

"Thank you, they were delicious." He said standing up from his chair.

Lynn leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "You look great."

"Thanks to you." He returned the kiss and began walking towards the door.

"And honey..."

Logan looked back at his mom, "Yeah mom?"

"Go get her." She encouraged.

"I'll try." He gave her a sly smile. He wasn't sure if any of this would work, but he was sure going to try.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that he was out the door.

_Mars Household_

Beep Beep Beep

Veronica's arm reached over the nightstand to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to school or not because she would have to face none other than Logan Echolls.

She wasn't ready for that encounter just yet. She knew that eventually at some point she should explain to him what happened that dreadful night and there after. She was just hoping it would have to be way later or maybe never.

The choice was made for her instead, "Sweetie, it's time to get up or you are going to be late for school. Come on, breakfast is served."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled from underneath the covers.

Keith opened the door wider, "I guess…" and waved a plate of bacon around in her room, "I'm going to eat this all alone, suit yourself."

She breathed in the wonderful aroma, "Mmm, bacon." She threw the covers down and jumped out of bed, "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Keith chuckled at his daughter's appetite as he walked back to the kitchen.

Veronica pulled out a worn out black Beatles t-shirt, jean skirt, and under garments from her closet and headed into her bathroom. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She put on her favorite pair of combat boots.

She shared a wonderful breakfast with her favorite man, "I'll stop by the office after school to finish the filing from last week." She picked up their plates and placed them in the sink.

"I have a meeting with Cliff at three, but I'll see you there afterwards."

She smiled brightly, "Sure thing pops. See you then." She kissed him quickly on the cheek as she headed towards the door. "Love ya."

"Love you too sweetie."

Before going to school, Veronica picked up Wallace, who had now fully recovered from the flu. The drive to school was short and filled with small talk.

_Neptune High School_

As they entered the student parking lot Veronica felt chills going down her spine. Her usual parking space wasn't vandalized with any graffiti or curse words. On the contrary it was quite spotless.

When she stepped out of the car, she didn't hear anyone yell out any names at her; like slut or whore like they usually did. People who usually shot her death glares or snickered behind her back were all busy talking within their own cliques.

She looked over at Wallace agape, who was standing right next to her with his jaw on the floor, this wasn't their usual welcome.

She took a deep breath and finally asked, "Did we just enter the twilight zone or did hell just freeze over?"

Wallace looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't know what was going on at all. He had missed a whole week of school and came back to this. Something was definitely up…

Veronica would have mentioned something to him if anything different had happened while he was gone, but she hadn't. He was just as clueless as her.

People didn't even bother to look at her. They simply ignored her. She wasn't used to that. She wasn't even sure if she liked it. People calling her names, bothering her, plotting things against her; she could handle that. Not any of this.

Things had remained the same throughout her first three periods.

She was happy that even though she hadn't been trying to avoid Logan, until now, she hadn't seen him. She also knew that wouldn't last forever because she had him next for fourth period and again for sixth.

When she walked in to her fourth period, journalism class, the last thing she expected to find was Logan sitting down in his seat smiling genuinely at her. His chocolate brown eyes staring straight into her ocean blue eyes; his eyes had a spark in them, something she hadn't seen in a long time.

Veronica couldn't help the crimson red that colored her face. She was blushing. Blushing because none other than, Logan Echolls, continued to gaze upon her.

Class flew by very quickly, without a single glitch; the only thing out of the ordinary was that Logan volunteered to interview the school marching band and orchestra for the school paper. He left the classroom about fifteen minutes before it ended.

Since when did that happen? Logan would only do enough work to get a passing grade. Logan Echolls did _not_ do his homework; attend class on a regular basis, and much less volunteer. Something was definitely wrong with that picture…

As soon as the bell rang announcing the end of fourth period everyone rushed to door excitedly. They were all ready to enjoy the only free hour they had during school to socialize, lunch.

When Veronica reached her usual table, her three closest friends were already waiting for her.

A short delivery boy appeared at their table with a couple of bags of food, "Special delivery for Veronica Mars and friends." He said holding up the bags.

"We didn't order anything." Responded Veronica, looking at him suspiciously. 'This must be it.' The bomb she had been waiting to fall. It all seemed surreal… Of course, things wouldn't change over night. This could be what all the 09ers had been waiting for to happen all day. The big blow.

"It has already been taken care off." He placed the bags of food on the table and left.

"Wait! You can't leave that here." Veronica yelled after him trying to get him to take it back.

"Look, there's a note." Piped Mac. She grabbed the note and read it out loud: '_Bon appetite, enjoy the show…Sugarpuss._'

"I wonder what that was about." Added Wallace.

Weevil opened one of the bags and pulled out a bowl of steamed rice and chicken, "I dunno, but I'm not letting this go to waste." He said digging in.

'Enjoy the show… Sugarpuss. What the hell does that mean?' Wondered Veronica.

A voice rang through the school speakers, humming slightly, trying to get the right pitch. His tone was shaky and a bit nervous. A voice she recognized instantly…

_Watch my life/ Pass me by/ In the rear view mirror/ Pictures frozen in time/ Are becoming clearer/ I don't wanna waste another day/ Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes/ Yeah...  
_

Everyone in the quad began looking around desperately trying to figure out who was singing.

That's when it happened, the mystery man made his grand entrance, as he jumped on top of the yellow monstrosity's hood, and pointed directly at Veronica.

_Cause I want you/ And I feel you/ Crawling underneath my skin/ Like a hunger/ Like a burning/ To find a place I've never been/ Now I'm broken/ And I'm faded/ I'm half the man I thought I would be/ But you can have what's left of me_

Veronica sat there frozen while everyone around her gasped and whispered. Their king Logan Echolls was singing "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey. He was singing it to none other than Veronica Mars, his arch nemesis. People had to rub their eyes for a couple of minutes to make sure they weren't hallucinating. That this in fact was a reality.

_I've been dying inside/ Little by little/ No where to go/ But going out of my mind/ In endless circles/ Running from my self until/ You gave me a reason for standing still _

As the second verse started the school marching band and orchestra made a magical appearance, accompanying their leader. The school choir appeared out of nowhere singing the chorus; they approached Veronica, and each placed a puzzle piece on the table. After all he had hired them.

_Cause I want you/ And I feel you/ Crawling underneath my skin/ Like a hunger/ Like a burning/ To find a place I've never been/ Now I'm broken/ And I'm faded/ I'm half the man I thought I would be/ But you can have what's left of me__  
_

Logan's chocolate brown eyes were looking directly into hers, trying to transmit all he felt, to assure her he meant every single word of the song.

His eyes had always been a gateway to Logan's soul. Only a handful of people had been permitted to get close enough to him to see it, and only one allowed full access. His voice was raw, full of emotion, conveying the frantic need and want; he wanted to prove to her how sorry he was.

Veronica's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Logan was truly going above and beyond… This by far had been the sweetest most romantic thing anyone had ever done. She was beginning to rethink the whole idea of never having their much needed conversation to a maybe someday.

_It's falling faster/ Barely breathing/ Give me something/ To believe in/ Tell me: It's not all in my head/ _

_Take what's left/ Of this man/ Make me whole/ Once again/_

_Cause I want you/ And I feel you/ Crawling underneath my skin/ Like a hunger/ Like a burning/ To find a place I've never been/ Now I'm broken/ And I'm faded/ I'm half the man I thought I would be/ But you can have what's left of me_

Dick was screaming and whistling, encouraging Logan to continue, he'd seen the way Veronica was looking at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She had this spark in her eyes… It was like they were the only two people who existed at that particular moment. Mac, Wallace, and Weevil noticed it too. The chemistry was obvious. It was undeniable… Sparks were flying.

_I've been dying inside you see/ I'm going out of my mind/ Out of my mind/ I'm just running in circles all the time/ Will you take what's left/ Will you take what's left/ Will you take what's left of me?/ Just running in circles in my mind/ Will you take what's left/ Will you take what's left/_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

A couple of tears escaped Logan's own eyes as he finished the song.

The whole student body was on their feet clapping and yelling for an encore.

'_For finally pulling my head out of my ass…_' He thought jumping off his car.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I will be posting the other stories this week. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 10:**

Logan got in his car and left. His mind was going haywire with thousands of different questions, 'Did she like it? What is she thinking? Will she go?' He drove home to get things ready.

LoVe

Everyone was staring at Veronica Mars, who was still sitting there with her mouth wide open, and with the puzzle pieces in her hands.

She didn't know what to think, 'Logan just serenaded me in front of the whole school. _He _sang to _me_.' She pinched herself on the arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, 'I'm not dreaming! He really did. I can't believe he did that. Nobody has ever done that for me… What are these puzzle pieces for? What does this all mean? Was he really being honest that day at the beach?'

Wallace, Mac, and Weevil quickly stood up and blocked everyone's view of Veronica so they wouldn't and couldn't look at her.

Dick had seen the look Veronica gave Logan throughout the song that loving caring gaze, underneath it was a hint of surprise. That could only mean one thing, she still cared deeply about him, even when they were at each others throat, the spark was still there, it was only hiding behind all the hurt. He quickly made up his mind and decided to intervene. This was his time to shine and help a friend in need.

Dick stood up from his privileged table and walked across to Veronica's table with his head held up high.

Weevil shot him a death glare and was already clenching his fists by his sides, ready for a fight, he asked forcefully, "Are you lost rich boy?"

Veronica was still in a daze. 'Should I go talk to him?' She bit her lip nervously and looked up, but didn't see him anymore. His car was missing. She was very disappointed to see he was already gone. 'Where is he? Should I go look for him?-'

"Ronnie, can I talk to you…" He ignored Weevil's question completely. "…in private?" He wasn't there to start trouble he was there on important business.

Dick's words snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and simply nodded her head.

Everyone was waiting for something to happen. The school was utterly silent.

"Not here." He added, wanting desperately to get some privacy because all eyes were currently on them.

Veronica put all the puzzle pieces in her messenger bag and walked back inside the school.

Dick followed her to 'her office,' the girl's bathroom. He blockaded the door with the rubber door stopper.

Veronica looked up at him expectedly from her place on top of the sink.

"Listen…" He rubbed the back of neck nervously, "I don't know exactly what happened between you guys-"

Veronica was about to interrupt, but stopped when Dick held up his hand to stop her.

"I also know it's none of my business. What I do know is that he is crazy about you. He hasn't dated or been with anyone after you, if you know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows at her for emphasis.

"Dick, the sinks know what you mean." She deadpanned. "Was that all?"

"Yeah…" Dick nodded his head. "Just hear him out."

Veronica jumped off from the sink, walked towards the door, and left. The bell had already rang signaling the end of lunch.

She couldn't be there. She needed to get out and think. Think things through. She didn't want to go to the beach because she was almost positive that's where he'd be.

Instead, she drove to Mars Investigations.

When she arrived there, she was amazed to find two things sitting on top of her desk. There was a note from her dad stating he got a lead on a bail jumper heading to Arizona and that he would be back in a couple of days. There was also a small box that had a dozen balloons tied down to a star to hold them in place.

The box was covered in beautiful silver paper with a bright green bow tied around it.

Her eyes got glossy as she unwrapped the box carefully not wanting to rip the paper. When she opened the box her eyes widen in surprise to find a brand new 71.2 mm optical zoom, swivel LCD with raw file option camera and a note that read: '_To start the new ones…Go get 'em bobcat!_'

The camera was beautiful and something she desperately needed and had been saving up for to enhance her photography skills. Tears escaped her eyes…

LoVe

Logan was standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection nervously trying to tie a tie. He was wearing black slacks, a black button down dress shirt, and black dress shoes. The tie was a nice cherry red just the right amount of contrast.

"Handsome. Absolutely handsome." A voice stated proudly looking over his shoulder.

Logan couldn't help the blush that crept on his cheeks.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Lynn signaled for him to turn around so she could tie his tie. "Are you ready for the big night?"

He shook his head, "…No-I'm ner- What if she doesn't show up?" He looks down at his feet.

Lynn lifted her son's chin with her hand, "Hon, she cares about you. Her eyes don't lie. Think positive thoughts." She kissed his cheek. "I know she will." She helped him put on his coat.

"Thanks mom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his keys, his cell phone, and a small box.

LoVe

Veronica had gone back home to take Back-up out for a much needed walk. When she returned home and was barely settling down on the couch to watch 'Ever After' there was a soft knock on the door.

She opened the door to reveal a short stubby man standing there with three boxes and a small bag. "Are you Miss Mars?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes. Can I can I help you?" She was a bit skeptical.

"Where would you like me to put these for you?" He nodded to the boxes and bag in his hands.

"…"

"Excuse me, Miss, where would you like this?" He asked once more.

"I didn't order anything."

"I was asked to bring it to this address and to give this to Miss Veronica Mars." He looked over at the piece of paper with all the information. "I have to make other deliveries. Where do you want them?"

Veronica couldn't believe her ears, "The counter is fine." She opened the door wider to allow him access.

He set the things down on the counter and left the same way he entered.

LoVe

Logan was pacing back in forth fidgeting with his hands, 'I hope she got the message. She needs to come… Please Ronnie…' He thought looking up into the sky. Hoping that somehow she'd hear him.

LoVe

Veronica took all the boxes and bag to her bedroom and set them down on her bed. She grabbed her messenger bag, took out the puzzle pieces, and laid them out on the floor. 'One thing at a time.' She thought.

The puzzle was a bit harder to assemble because there wasn't a picture or anything to go by. She started connecting all of the edges together first and then slowly filling it in with the other pieces.

It took her about fifteen minutes to put it all together.

She couldn't believe what she saw. The design on the puzzle was beautiful, there was a picture of their secret secluded beach with the words, 'Please meet me here tonight at eight' written on it.

"What should I do?" She thought out loud. "What do you think boy?" She petted the pit bull. "I don't even have anything to wear…"

Her eyes fell upon the boxes on her bed. 'He wouldn't have… would he?'

She opened the biggest box first, inside it held a strapless red satin dress, her exact size. "Wow, this is beautiful." She stated running her hands through the soft material.

She laid the dress down on the bed carefully not wanting to wrinkle it. She then opened up the next medium sized box; it contained matching stiletto shoes and a clutch purse.

The last box was smaller than the last two. Inside it held a note that read, '_For a fresh new start…_'

The bag contained a white orchid wrist core-sash.

Veronica was completely and utterly floored.

She was having an internal battle debating whether or not she should go. Her brain was arguing that a person couldn't simply forget and ignore the past year, it had been really hurtful, tears were spilled, and blood was shed. She couldn't be bought with expensive gifts. While her heart argued against everything, he was obviously trying to make a mends, and oh God she missed him like crazy. All the things he had done up until now were one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place.

He was thoughtful and extremely romantic, even if she pretended she didn't like those things.

Instead, Veronica went to her restroom to take a nice steamy and very hot shower to clear her head. Hoping she'd come to a decision when she came out.

When she came out; her fingers were wrinkly, her skin was red, and the bathroom was covered in steam. She had come to a final conclusion.

LoVe

The small secluded beach was delightfully adorned. There were hundreds of votives decorating the surrounding area creating a romantic atmosphere. Flowers decorated the table along with the china setting and silverware.

Logan was sitting down on the sand drinking a bottle of water as a tear streamed down his face. His head hung low it was eight-thirty, "She's not coming."

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice spoke behind him.

That was music to his ears; he wiped off the tear, and turned around slowly not wanting this to be a figment of his imagination.

There she was Veronica Mars. Veronica, his Ronnie, standing before him in a pair of jeans and a Led Zeppelin black t-shirt with a couple of boxes in her hands.

Logan couldn't help the frown that formed on his face. This wasn't going to be good.

They stared into each others eyes for a minute before Veronica tear her gaze away, shook her head, and broke the silence, "I can't take any of this, Logan."

Even though she wasn't wearing the dress she looked just as beautiful, "Why not?" He choked out.

"I just can't." She set them down on the sand. "I really appreciate the gesture, but-"

"But what, Veronica? Are they not good enough for you? They're not up to your standard?" Before he knew it those words flew out of his mouth.

Veronica shook her head sadly, "I knew it." She sounded so disappointed; the words that followed held no malice or witty remarks, just plain honesty. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Veronica, I-" Logan tried explaining himself.

"Save it, Logan." She interrupted half heartedly.

She was tired of this, tired of fighting, fighting to no end. For no particular reason other than letting each other know that in a very twisted way they were still part of each other's life. Even though they couldn't stand each other at that particular moment it was better than not having each other at all.

Her eyes were glossy, "I seriously thought you meant every word on those notes.-"

"I did." He paused, "I do." He stood up from his place on the sand. "We need to talk." His chocolate eyes pleading with her ocean blue ones.

"I can't trust you." She whispered.

Logan's heart broke when he heard those words come out of her mouth, but he deserved that and much more.

"I came here to try and explain some things to you and you lash out at me at the first chance you get." Veronica was trying very hard not to cry. "I can't do this Logan, not again. I'm tired of fighting to no avail."

"Things _are_ different, I swear. Please let's try this again." His voice was filled with desperation, with a need for her to understand and believe him.

"I only came here to return all the stuff you've been giving me and to try to clarify a very specific matter with you. Nothing else. I can't-"

Logan approached Veronica carefully, stepping closer to her, invading her personal; wanting to see what she would do if he got closer to her.

She stepped back when he tried to caress her cheek.

"Please don't." She said closing her eyes slightly. She really missed him, craved his touch, needed him by her side, but she was too hurt, too broken to go back.

He tried reasoning with her, "Let's sit down and we'll discuss the gifts and what happened that day… of our date." He motioned to the nicely set table and chairs.

She nodded her head in agreement. He deserved this much. "Let's just sit here please."

He nodded his head in agreement and waited for her to sit down first.

She looked out into the dark ocean, "…Why now?"

That question caught Logan entirely out of guard, "…Huh?" He turned to look at her.

"Why would you wait until now?" She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Up until last week, you hated me with a passion, and now all of a sudden you act like you care?"

'I fucked up bad.' He turned his gaze back to the water, "…I never hated you."

Veronica let out a bitter laugh, "You have a nice way of showing it."

"I mean it. I never hated you… I was just very hurt."

"Hurt?!" She turned to look at him, her eyes overflowing with fury, "You weren't the one that was betrayed by her best friend or cheated on by her boyfriend with the biggest tramp in school…"

Logan scoffed, "You cheated on me with Weevil of all people! You sank to a new low Ve-ro-ni-ca."

"And the insults continue." She stood up abruptly, "Weevil is one of the only people who has stood by me through all this crap-"

"So, you admit it!" He accused. "You were _with_ him!"

Veronica couldn't believe him. 'This was all an act; he doesn't want to mend things. He's just finding out new ways to hurt me more.' "I don't have to put up with this shit!"

"Typical Veronica always running away." He spat out.

She wasn't going to let him get under her skin, not like he normally did, he was completely wrong on this matter. "Fine you want to talk. Let's talk!" Her voice was forceful and challenging.

"Not that's it any of your business, but no. I never cheated on you with anybody and especially not Weevil. He has stood by my side along with Mac, Wallace, and my dad. They are the only ones that didn't turn their backs on me." Her eyes piercing a whole right through him as her arms hanged by her sides in clenching fists turning her knuckles white. "He didn't cheat on me-"

Logan regretted everything he'd said or done the past year and just moments ago. He needed a new approach, "…I found a letter the other night written by you and addressed to me."

This really got her attention. "What letter?" She inquired forcefully.

"The letter, I suspect you were going to give to me the day after…our date."

"How did you get that letter?! You were never supposed to get that." She was in defense mode.

"…On Friday, when Madison confronted you, and then you went over to Wallace's-" He stopped suddenly covering his mouth.

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are?! You were following me?!" Veronica was appalled.

"I wanted to talk to you, but Paco got in my way." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So, you followed me?" She shook her head. "This is getting way out of hand. I can't believe you did that."

"I needed to talk to you." He ran a hand through his hair regretfully. "I didn't know what else to do."

"What happened next?" Her tone was a bit softer, but it still held an edge to it.

'Breathe. Just breathe.' Veronica thought trying to control her emotions. She just wanted to get this over with so she wouldn't have to put up with him anymore. 'One more night and it will all end. Breathe.'

"I followed you back home and when you took a box out of your trunk a letter fell. Minutes later I got out of the car to pick it up and read it." He said sheepishly.

"Argh! This is so screwed up… You felt guilty." She shook her head hoping it would sink in faster. "So, that is why the sudden change of heart? All those gifts… You needed to find a way to feel better." She laughed humorlessly. "Then, if it wasn't for that stupid letter things would continue to be exactly the same? I get it I really do." She stated disbelievingly.

She honestly thought and felt that he had finally come to his senses, but this was just a way of clearing his conscience.

"Veronica, wait. Let me exlain-" Logan tried explaining things.

"What is there to explain Logan? You found a stupid letter that was never meant to be seen by you after a day of stalking me. Your guilt is so great that you feel the need to buy back my forgiveness just so you can clear your conscience? Once again you have fooled me. You must be very proud."

"You are right." He stated simply.

Veronica stood there speechless. Logan was agreeing with her. "…"

"You are right about one thing. I fucked up and I fucked up big. I single handedly screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me over a stupid and insignificant misunderstanding. And it seems that I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper, don't I? I guess Aaron was right about me."

'I won't feel bad about this.' She tried convincing herself. 'This isn't my fault…'

"All those gifts I've given you were an incentive. They weren't meant to be construed as a payoff of any sort. They were reminders of what we once had; broken promises that I wanted to mend for not doing it sooner, and things that I hope will one day happen. I really meant everything I wrote on those letters.-"

She looked away from him, unable to see him right in the eyes, preparing herself to ask him the next question, her feet becoming very interesting in that moment, "…What about the song?" Her voice was barely audible.

"That was the only song I found that explained everything I've felt this past year and what I hope will happen- what I feel for you…" He stepped closer to her.

She gulped. Her heart was raising, 'He said feel as in present tense.'

He lifted her chin up with his hands gently lovingly even. He was both surprised and happy to note that she still hadn't pulled away from his touch.

His brown eyes trained on her blue pools, wanting to show her that there weren't any masks or facades. He desperately wanted to show her that everything he said was true and that he meant it. He spoke with such determination, "I truly am sorry for everything… For hurting you the way I have. For betraying you. For shunning you. For everything. Please forgive me." His lips were mere inches away from hers.

Veronica subconsciously began closing her eyes. She couldn't let this happened at least not yet because they weren't done settling some issues. They still had a long way to go. "…I- We can't do this." She pulled away from him and out of his grasp.

Hurt colored his eyes as he took a step back, but nodded his head in understanding. "…Can you at least tell me what happened that night? Why do you have that scar on your arm?"

Veronica nodded her head. She closed her eyes momentarily remembering that horrifying night that changed her life, "…I was on my way to clue number three…" Her eyes filled with tears. "…when someone grabbed me from behind… and everything went black…" Tears began streaming down her face as she fell back down on the sand on her knees.

Logan couldn't bear to see her like that, to see her crying because she was remembering that hideous night. He knelt down in front of her and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"…I woke up a couple of hours later… in a dark room. I couldn't see a darn thing..."

Her body was shaking in his arms.

"…I was strapped to a chair… My hands were tied… behind my back…" Her voice came out choked and strained, "…in order to set myself free… I had to rock the chair back and forth until I fell to ground… I had to cut the rope with a sharp object that was on the floor… as I tried to cut through it… I cut my arm..." She was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms.

He gently rubbed circles on her back. "Shh, baby you don't have to continue… I had no idea… I am so sorry."

Her arms were around him in an instance; clutching onto him as hard as she could and not wanting to let go. She needed that reassurance. Needed to know he wasn't going anywhere. Tears cascaded down both of their cheeks.

"…When I finally freed myself… I ran. I ran as fast as I could without looking back. All I knew was that I was stuck inside an abandoned warehouse near the docks… I remembered reading one of the clues, it said something about the beach so I headed that way. When I finally got to our meeting place… I found it completely trashed and deserted. I didn't want to be there any longer, afraid that my… attacker… would be back… so, I left in search of a phone…"

"… Shh, you're fine now. Nothing or anyone will ever hurt you anymore. I promise. You don't have to continue." He whispered into her ear.

"…I saw Weevil by the pier and asked him to take me home, but he took me to the hospital instead. I got fifteen stitches. Afterwards, he drove me home and I hugged him in appreciation for his help and he left…"

She pulled back slightly, "…I tried calling you… but you never answered… I decided to make you snicker-doodles and write you an apology letter… and … you know what happened after that…"

He gently rubbed of a tear from her cheek with his thumb and put his forehead against hers, "I have acted like an obligatory psychotic jackass. Like I know I am and have been told on numerous occasions by a beautiful Polly pocket sized Nancy Drew. I really am sorry for everything."

TBC...

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 11:**

They sat there together in each others arms. They were finally a step closer to mending all the heart ache that laid between them.

"I am very sorry Ronnie." He broke their silence. "I was blinded by rage and jealousy. I know you are nothing like her and never will be, but when I saw you hugging Weevil- I felt like my heart was being ripped apart." He spoke honestly. "I thought you skipped out on our date- And then Lilly showed up.-"

Her tear streamed face pulled away from him, "Lilly was there?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, she showed up.-"

"What did she tell you?" She interrupted.

Logan looked confused, but answered her question anyways, "She said I was pathetic for believing you didn't know anything about her affair with that bastard. She insisted that you never cared about me because you were still madly in love with Duncan. She swore over and over that you weren't going to show up. She also said you sent her there to give me the message. She made sure to emphasize that nobody really cares about me and all they wanted was to get close to that bastard."

Veronica wiped her face with her palms and stood up abruptly. The puzzle pieces were finally falling into place. "How could she?" She shook her head disbelievingly. "It makes perfect sense." The wheels in her head were turning as she spoke more to herself than him.

"How could she what? What makes perfect sense?" Logan didn't know what she was referring to.

She turned to look at him, "Don't you see.-"

"What?" He inquired bewildered.

_Flashback _

_The day before Logan's and Veronica's special dinner Lilly showed up at the Mars' household after Logan had left. _

_He had dropped her off from school. _

_Somebody was knocking forcefully on the door continuously while Veronica tried to get dinner started in the kitchen, "Alright already. I'm coming." _

_She opened the door forcefully ready to yell at whoever had disturbed her peace. _

_If she was at all surprised to see __her__ standing there on her doorstep she hid it very well. A stolid expression covered her features. _

"_Ve-ro-ni-ca Mars never thought you'd have it in you." Lilly brushed right past her into her home. _

_Veronica remained by the entrance, "I don't recall welcoming you in." _

_Her tone held an edge Lilly had never heard coming out of the pixie blonde's mouth. _

"_Ooh, I must say I'm very impressed this-" She motioned to all of Veronica, "new attitude. An improvement over the old you; although, I'm not sure Duncan is going to like it very well. How long are you going to keep it up?" _

_Veronica turned to look at her arms crossed out in front of her chest and a stare Lilly couldn't decipher. _

_Lilly faltered a bit she wasn't used to see this new Veronica yet, "Do you honestly think Logan will stay with you? That he would change me for you?" She laughed. "As soon as he gets over my little mishap all I have to do is show him how sorry I am and he will take me back. He always does." She tried picking at one of Veronica's biggest scabs…insecurity._

_She knew Veronica was very inexperienced, that the farthest she ever went with Duncan was second base. And that only happened once. _

_And well Lilly saw herself as worldly. She had dated various men of different ages, statuses, and from all over the world. _

_This time it was Veronica's turn to laugh, "Are you that dense?"_

_Lilly tried staring her down hoping that she would cave or break down, but she didn't._

_Veronica on the other hand stood her ground and did not falter. She wasn't that naïve girl she used to be. She could now stand up for herself and speak her mind whenever she pleased. _

_And right now she was going to let Lilly know exactly how she felt, "Wait, what am I saying? Of course you are. You think that everything revolves around you. Newsflash! The only place that it does is in your little head because everybody else has a life of their own. I can't believe I was friends with you this long. You have a total disregard for everyone around you. All you really care about is yourself and nobody else.-"_

"_If that's true why was I your friend for so long?" She interrupted unable to think of anything else._

"_You should ask yourself that question. I thought I was finally fitting in, making new friends, but I was wrong." Her voice was raising, "You only kept me around for two reasons. The first being my dad was the Sheriff which made it a lot easier for you to get away with illegal stuff because I was around. And two because I was your life-size doll or do you prefer puppet."_

_She threw her arms up in frustration at herself for keeping this in for so long. _

"_And in regard to Logan, are you delusional? Do you honestly think he will ever want to be with you again after what you did with Aaron? You slept with his dad! Did you ever once stop to think what that might do to Logan? To your family? To you? Do you even feel bad about what happened? Or how it all came out?"_

_Lilly looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at Veronica and shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "It was fun.-"_

"_It was fun? I never thought you'd sink to a new low, but you just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper. You really are a slut!"_

_Lilly's eyes widen with shock and her first impulse was to attack Veronica. To make her take everything back, everything that she had said, but stopped when Veronica spoke again._

"_The only reason you are here now is because you are jealous. Jealous of me. You can't believe that Logan could have fallen for someone like me or more specifically me. Someone who you have always considered a side project and nothing compared to you. What hurts you even more is knowing that he's been publically showing off his affection for me. Whether it's walking me to class or leaving me notes in between my books. That he's even planning a very special dinner for me tomorrow night and he never once did that for you. That he is happy for once."_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Lilly screamed covering her ears because she did not want to hear any more. "He never did any of that for me because I wouldn't allow it. He knew I hated those things."_

"_What ever helps you sleep at night. Now get the hell out of my house before I throw you out." She warned. _

"_Oh, I'm leaving, but not because you are telling me to leave. I have to go handle some important business. Things you wouldn't understand. I assure you that you haven't seen the last of me!" Lilly threaten, making sure she'd get the last word._

_End Flashback_

"The night before our date Lilly paid me a visit." She wiped off the new set of tears that threaten to fall. They weren't tears of sadness they were tears of frustration and anger towards Lilly. "She told me you would end up back with her. She was the one that made a special appearance with you when I didn't show up. It was her!"

He was now standing in front of her. "She was the one that kidnapped you?" Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Was Lilly capable of such a horrible thing? It was hard to tell since she had after all slept with his dad. Lilly was capable of doing anything.

"Yes! Why do you think she was so certain I wasn't going to make to our dinner? She was furious at all those things I told her the night before. She told me I hadn't seen the last of her. I set myself up for that one."

"This whole misunderstanding between both of us was because of her? I can't believe she was able to pull it off."

"You forget she knew us both well. She knew exactly what to say to get under our skins." Veronica threw up her hands in the air, "Argh, this is so screwed up!" She screeched.

Logan took her into her arms, "Hey look at me, the important thing is that we finally know the truth. We finally know what really happened." One of his hands stroked her cheek lovingly.

Those tears that had threaten to spill finally made their way down her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

He stroked her hair tenderly and whispered soothing words into her ear.

LoVe

They just sat there on the sand holding each other looking out into the ocean in complete stillness.

"You know I meant everything I said earlier." Logan broke their silence.

She turned to look at him expectantly.

"I know I messed up things really bad between us over an insignificant misunderstanding-"

"Logan, I-" She tried interrupting him, but he stopped her by raising his hand.

"Let me finish." He held her hands in his. "I also know that it's going to take a lot more than gifts or hugs to earn your forgiveness and trust, but I'm willing to do anything to win them back. All those gifts I got for you were an incentive; reminders of moments and promises I once made."

"I'm not sure what you are expecting-"

"All I want is a second chance-" He answered truthfully.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "A second chance?"

"Yes. I want us to try being friends again."

Veronica didn't know how to feel about that comment… friends. Did she just want to be friends with him? Would she want something else to happen in the future? She wasn't sure what to think.

"Friends." She repeated. "I'm going to need more time. I need to sort through everything that has happened today…organize my thoughts."

"Take all the time you need. Just know that I will be here if you need anything or if you want to talk."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"I would really like it if you kept all the gifts." He clarified.

"Logan, I don't know. I don't think that would be right."

"Look, you can keep them in your closet if you'd like as long as they are with you." He insisted. "I got them for you and no one else."

She took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll keep them, but only if we take this one day at a time."

"That's all I ask." He smiled happily.

He stood up and held out his hand for her, "Come on, I'll help you take them back home."

"Okay." She took his hand and he pulled her up.

LoVe

Logan helped Veronica unload her car and took all the gifts back up to her apartment.

"Have a good night." He stood there awkwardly near the entrance not knowing if it was okay to hug her or not.

Veronica nodded her slowly debating whether to shake his hand or hug him. Shaking his hand would be to impersonal since they had known each other for a very long time now. Although, they had shared many hugs at the beach tonight she felt it was too soon to open that can of worms again.

She still felt very confused over everything they had discussed. And part her was afraid that this was all a dream and that sooner or later she would wake up and things would continue to be the same way.

Instead, she settled with, "You too. I'll see you around later." Her voice was hopeful.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly before closing the door behind him.

As he walked down the steps of her apartment he patted the side of his pocket. 'You will get this later. When I prove to you that you can trust me again.' The small rectangular box in his pocket will be given to its rightful owner when the time is right…

LoVe

Logan arrived home a short while afterward. He was surprised to find his mom reading a script in the living room this late at night.

"What are you doing home so early, honey?" She asked, setting the script down on the coffee table near her coffee mug.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Long story."

"Come sit here and tell me all about it." She patted the spot on the couch next to her.

He did as he was told and sat next to her, "…Mom, it was Lilly. It's her fault Veronica never showed up that night for our date.-"

"What did she do?" She didn't like where this was going.

"She kidnapped her and locked her up in a dark warehouse where Veronica struggled to free herself. And when she did she ended up cutting her arm which resulted in fifteen stitches.-" He paused wanting her to understand everything he was telling her.

Lynn's mouth was wide open; she couldn't believe what Logan was telling her, that little tramp had managed to ruin something else in their lives.

"Lilly was furious with Veronica because she stuck by me through all of it, that she defended me, and that we started dating. It wasn't enough for her to do what she did to our family. She had to go and ruin the best relationship I had ever been in." He was angry at Lilly, at the fact that she always had to have want she wanted.

That she never thought of her actions or what it would mean to everyone surrounding her. Screw everyone else around her.

"I am so sorry to hear this sweetie." She hugged him. "How did she take it?"

"Not very well, it really affected her." He shook his head in remembrance, "When she showed up tonight I was both glad and surprised."

"Why is that?" She inquired.

"Because when she arrived she was just wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt."

"What about the dress we picked out for her?"

"They were still in the box." He smiled at Veronica's actions, "She only showed up to tonight to tell me why she hadn't showed up for our date and to return all the gifts."

"You didn't take them back did you?"

"No, I couldn't do that." He shook his head. "Mom, she never cheated on me. Do you know what that means?"

"What does it mean Logan?"

His eyes welded up in tears, "That I was a complete jackass to her for over a year over a stupid misunderstanding that Lilly caused."

"Oh honey." She took him in her arms and hugged him.

"I have hurt her so much and she didn't deserve any of it. What kind of person am I?" The tears fell from his face as he sobbed into his mother shoulder.

Lynn's heart broke to hear her son talk like that. She didn't want him to think like that- to think he didn't deserve happiness and much less that he would end up like her ex-husband. They were nothing alike.

She knew what Logan was referring to… He was afraid of turning into _him_… "You listen to me Logan, you will never become Aaron. You are nothing like him. He never cared about anything, but himself."

She took a deep breath. She needed to make sure to tell her son exactly how she felt. "The things you did to Veronica are something I don't approve of at all. I'll admit I was a bit disappointed to find out you did them in the first place. But what makes you so different from him is the fact that you realized they were wrong. You felt remorse. You never once laid a hand on her and never will. Not only that, but you are doing everything in your power to fix your mistakes."

She kissed the top of his head and lifted his chin so his teary eyes were on her, "Most importantly, you are pure at heart. She sees that too. Why do you think she agreed to date you in the first place?"

Logan didn't know what to say. "…"

"She sees what I see; a young man that is strong, independent, intelligent and that sometimes makes mistakes. Who doesn't? It's part of human nature. She knows that when you love you do it with your whole heart. It will take some time, but she will forgive you. Don't give up."

She wiped a stray tear from his face.

"You see all of that when you see me?" He asked still not a hundred percent sure.

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "And I'm not just saying that because you are my son."

He returned her smile, "She agreed to start fresh."

At his mother's questioning look he added, "We are going to try to be friends again, but we are going to take it one day at a time."

"Oh honey, that is wonderful!" Lynn was happy to hear that her son and Veronica were going to try mending their broken friendship.

"I love you mom." He hugged her.

"I love you too." She kissed the top his head once more. "It's time to go to bed."

LoVe

Veronica was in her bedroom sprawled out on the floor going through an old box of photos.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact Lilly had caused so much damage. She needed to find some type of closure.

She sorted through the pictures taking out the ones that had Lilly and threw them her trashcan. Also, throwing away other keepsakes that at one point held sentimental value.

She only held on to one of pictures she didn't have the heart to get rid off. (A picture from when they were little in which they are wearing their tutus before the recital.)

Everything else was burnt.

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
